Change of Direction
by baglady101
Summary: This will be a suspense story, bringing back an ally of Horatio's from one of the TV shows in season 10, Anita Torres. Horatio and Calleigh are feeling a connection with each other, but will Horatio survive to act upon his feelings? Halloween sets the stage for action! I hope all readers enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Direction**

Horatio awoke as usual before his alarm clock buzzed. Laying there for a few moments he thought, _another long day of witnessing the evils the people of Miami are capable of perpetrating against each other. It will also be another day of working alongside Calleigh, and a day closer to that Halloween party she's hosting for the team. I just wish she'd gone on with the party without me, but she wouldn't hear of it, telling me I needed to have fun. Fun…dressing up in crazy costumes; that's not quite my idea of fun._

_The problem is it's becoming harder for me to be exposed to her southern charm; the alluring scent of her perfume; her outfits that reveal tantalizing peeks of forbidden areas of her body, especially with my height_. Just thinking of her beauty both inside and out made a smile spread across his face.

For a few moments, he mentally went over the relationships she'd had with different men, a less desirable ending was the case for each. Every time he observed, she'd lose a part of herself, especially after the incident with Hagan. _I'll never forget holding her in my arms, comforting her after that horrible incident of him committing suicide at her lab, but it was just what friends do for each other._ _More recently, Eric began a relationship with her, but it did not last very long before they agreed to end it, thank goodness_; _I don't know how much more of that I could have stood before confronting Eric and making a fool of myself. He's the type man that plays the field. Calleigh needs a man to love her and support her, not be treated like a toy to play with then be thrown away. I'm one of the few people who know how fragile she is on the inside while portraying a strong persona to the rest of the world._

_Well, lying here developing a melancholy mood isn't helping me get to work. _Slowly he sat up on the edge of the bed, wiping his face with both hands before getting to his feet and walking the few steps to the master bath for a quick shower. Little did he know what awaited him at work, it would turn out to be a day for change.

Calleigh made it a point to arrive at the lab before Horatio and was in the break room waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when he walked into the room. "Good morning Handsome!" She smiled radiantly, turning to face him.

Her smile momentarily took his breath away. "Good morning Beautiful. May I ask why you're here so early?"

Calleigh looked down momentarily, before raising her head asking sweetly, "Horatio, you know my Halloween party is coming up soon and I was just wondering…" she thought to herself, _damn it, why is this so difficult? _

Horatio noticed her hesitation and encouraged, "Cal, wondering what?" He smiled tilting his head, chuckling inside watching her struggle with whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"I wanted to ask if you would help me out by dressing to match my costume…I need a partner."

Horatio almost dropped his cup, but made a quick catch to save it. Calleigh had never witnessed Horatio being all thumbs and found it quite amusing.

Finally finding his voice, Horatio softly inquired, "Ah, just what is the theme of your costume?"

Calleigh's devilish mind quickly thought of a theme guaranteed to get a response from her boss. A person rarely got the opportunity to pull one over on him and she just couldn't resist.

She smiled and nonchalantly said, "I thought I'd be a Playboy bunny and you a Chippendale!"

Horatio had just taken his first sip of coffee as she answered, hearing her words caused him to spit some of the coffee out of his mouth and choke on the rest as it inadvertently went down his airway. He just managed to put his cup on the counter before doubling over in a coughing spasm. Suddenly Calleigh felt so guilty for toying with him and began slapping him on his back trying to help.

Finally recovering enough to talk, Horatio croaked, "Calleigh Duquesne, you're…not serious, are you?"

"Heavens no Horatio, I was only teasing. Sorry to make you get choked on your coffee."

"For one thing, I'm not Chippendale material. You however…well…."

"Don't sell yourself short Handsome…I've seen you in a t-shirt!" Calleigh smiled and then suggested, "How about Bonnie & Clyde? Would that be reasonable?"

Horatio had just finished wiping up the coffee off the floor and was cleaning his face with a handkerchief before commenting, "At least that's more appropriate. Might be fun playing the bad guys for once. How do we get these costumes? I don't own a wide lapel, double-breasted suit or a fedora."

"I have a good friend that is working part-time at a costume shop over on Beach Avenue that gave me the suggestion. She's holding my costume and when I told her your height and build, she found a Clyde outfit, complete with wingtip shoes in several sizes, that should fit you and she'll put it with mine after I give her the word."

Horatio was not looking forward to going to the party, but had decided this morning as he drove to the lab that it would hurt Calleigh's feelings if he didn't show and he never wanted to deliberately hurt her. He could tell she was real excited about the whole thing. On the other hand, Calleigh saw Horatio's hesitation and for a moment was afraid he wouldn't agree.

Then his cell phone chirped and he politely said, "Excuse me Sweetheart," then answered the chief's call, "Lieutenant Caine." Calleigh busied herself making her a cup of coffee while Horatio talked.

"Yes Sir, I can be there in five. Alright see you then."

Ending the phone call he softly said smiling, "Sweetheart, go ahead and get the costumes, I'll help you out. I wear a size 10 and a half shoe."

Calleigh brightened replying, "Thank you Handsome. I'll bring yours tomorrow, complete with shoes." Horatio nodded and walked out with another cup of coffee in his hand.

Upon arriving in the chief's office, Horatio noticed Captain Rodburn who was over the crime lab and suddenly realized a bad feeling had begun to rise from the pit of his stomach. Horatio walked over and shook the chief's hand, and then Rodburn's.

"Horatio, have a seat," the chief requested as he waved a hand towards an empty chair in the grouping of chairs to the side of the desk.

Horatio sat down and waited for the Chief to begin.

"Horatio, I'll be up front about this. Your lab is about to undergo some major changes."

Cringing upon hearing how the Chief was beginning his message, Horatio steeled himself to take what was about to come.

"Your lab is the best in the state, hell, as far as I'm concerned the best in the country. These changes being made are due to budget cuts, but I've made sure the integrity of the lab remains intact. Rodburn here has given his approval of what we plan to do and thinks we escaped the downturn of financial support in pretty good shape."

"It really could have been a lot worse Horatio, we could've ended up having to lay off some people," the Captain interjected.

Horatio nervously glanced over at the captain, nodding slightly that he understood.

"Calleigh Duquesne took the Lieutenant's exam earlier this year, upon your recommendation I understand, and made a top score. It is my proposal that she become the head of the forensics lab, while Eric Delko will be assigned as head of the field investigations that will be housed separately, giving more room for operation of the lab. He can serve in the new capacity at his present rank until he takes the Lieutenant exam at the next offering."

All of a sudden Horatio thought, _they are forcing me to retire…but mentally I'm not ready for that to happen!_

The Chief sat up and placed his elbows on his knees before commenting, "More importantly though Horatio, there is an open slot for Captain in the bomb squad. It has your name on it if you want it and I hope you will consider taking the position; the squad needs a leader like you. It has fallen into disarray and you are the one man that can bring it back and make it nationally recognized, just as you did with the lab."

Horatio was speechless. His mind was instantaneously thinking of all the possibilities the position offered. In the last year, he had felt himself becoming burned out dealing with cases the lab had faced, and it alarmed him that he felt himself slowly sliding into the dark side of police work, something he abhorred. He realized one day he'd have to retire, or that he might not be around to lead the lab and Calleigh would be the _only _one he would want to see take it over.

Horatio finally broke his silence. "What is the time frame for all of the changes?"

"By the end of the month," the Chief answered.

"Do you need my answer right now?"

"I'd prefer it now, but if you need time to think, I'll give you to the end of the day."

Horatio nodded his head, letting the Chief know he understood. "I'll give you my answer this afternoon."

"By the way Horatio, Wednesday, I need you and Sargent Tripp to fly to Houston and transport a murderer back to Miami to stand trial for the serial killings your team implicated him in earlier this year. Of course you'll use the air service the department always uses for these trips and I hope that will be your last assignment as Lieutenant of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"You're speaking of Delaney?"

"That's correct."

"We'll be glad to bring him back."

Horatio then looked pensive, "Do CSI's Duquesne or Delko have any knowledge of their promotions yet?"

"No, I wanted your answer for the Captain position first."

"Thank you both for the level of confidence you have in the operation of the lab and staff as well as in me," Horatio responded.

Then the Chief and Rodburn stood as Horatio followed suit and said his goodbyes before leaving.

Horatio, preoccupied with the news he'd just been given walked right into Eric as he stepped off the elevator, startling both the young CSI as well as himself. The file that Eric was carrying ended up on the floor with a few stray papers falling out.

"Morning H, I see you're already in work mode," Eric chuckled.

"Sorry Eric, good morning," Horatio mutely replied as he bent down to help pick up the mess he caused. Straightening up, he studied the young man for a moment and smiled as he thought of Eric being made lieutenant one day.

"No problem H. By the way, has Calleigh sprung the idea of y'all dressing as a team for her Halloween party yet?"

"She has and I told her I'd gladly help her out. It actually solved a dilemma for me as to what to wear. I'm not that experienced with these things."

The day went by quickly and in the middle of the afternoon, Horatio dialed the chief's number.

"I wanted to say thank you for your offer Chief, I'll be happy to take the position of Captain of the Bomb Squad."

"Splendid Horatio, I have full confidence that Ms. Duquesne will keep the lab on the same track…that of excellence."

"I know she will. May I tell my two CSI's of their promotions?"

"Of course, we'll deal with all the paperwork as soon as possible so that'll be out of the way. I hope you and Sargent Tripp have a good flight out to Texas and back."

"Thank you Sir." Horatio hung up the phone and smiled, immediately texting Calleigh and Eric to come to his office.

Calleigh was the first to arrive and they talked of the party the coming on Wednesday. Horatio told her that he might run a little late, explaining the assignment, but that he'd be there. Calleigh noticed he still was not thrilled with the party, but thought; _you will have fun Horatio if I have to force you to. _Eric arrived and they sat down in the upholstered chairs by the couch.

Upon hearing the news, both Calleigh and Eric were shocked and happy until Calleigh realized Horatio would no longer be part of the lab.

"Horatio, you built this lab, you've always been the major force behind it, I don't know if I can fill your shoes."

"Calleigh, I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't have full confidence in your ability."

Eric asked, "Has it been worked out who stays with the lab and who goes to strictly field work?"

"I can't answer that Eric. I'm sure Chief Burton and Captain Rodburn have the logistics worked out, but it wasn't shared with me."

"So, my party will also be a celebration of sorts, you being promoted to Captain of the bomb squad and Eric being made leader of the field investigations, and me as Lieutenant of the lab. It has worked out to be perfect timing!"

Horatio smiled thinking, _I couldn't agree more Sweetheart, and when I muster up the courage, I'll be free to ask you to dinner._

It was Wednesday morning and Horatio was dressing when Frank called and immediately Horatio knew something was wrong. He didn't sound right.

"H, I hate this, but I woke up with one hell of a stomach bug. Can you find someone else to go to Houston with you?"

"Sure Frank. It won't be a problem. Take care of yourself my friend."

Horatio ended the call. _I don't need anyone to go with me._

He stopped by the lab first and went over a few things with Calleigh and assured her that he would make it to her party. The flight to Houston was smooth; actually it gave Horatio a chance to take a nap. After arriving, and finishing all the paperwork, Horatio took the man from the two Houston police officers and escorted him aboard the small jet, securing him in a seat while constantly receiving verbal attacks from the murderer.

Assured the man was locked down; Horatio leaned over in his face and unflinchingly growled, "If you can't keep your mouth closed, I'll do it for you."

"Oh yeah, and how you gonna do that Red?"

As Horatio walked behind the man he answered, "Like this," as he put pressure on a certain point in the man's neck until the scum's head fell back against the seatback.

The plane having taken off to the north, had just completed the westward turn and was out over the Gulf of Mexico heading for Miami when there was a loud explosion from outside the plane. The jet began shaking violently, rocking and flying erratically while alarms were screaming from inside the cockpit. Horatio, fighting the movement, attempted to look outside the window to see if he could tell what had happened. Then he heard one of the pilots screaming "mayday" giving their coordinates via the radio. Horatio unfastened his seatbelt and was immediately thrown to the floor, he began fighting the jet's erratic motion to crawl toward the prisoner desperately trying to reach and unlock the chains around the man's wrists and ankles in case they went down in the water. Finally he was successful in unlocking the last chain just before impact; then darkness.

Later, Calleigh was answering her door as the first guests arrived. Soon, everyone was there, including Alexx and her husband Henry; everyone but Horatio that is. The evening was full of laughs and gaiety and before she knew it, two hours had passed.

_Where can Horatio be? I swear, if he's backed out of this, I will shoot him!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Eric asking playfully, "Hey Bonnie, love the Beret. Where's Clyde?"

"Well, he sure isn't here, that's obvious," she snapped.

_Uh-oh she's not happy. H is going to be in for it now._

Calleigh dialed Horatio's cell to find out what was going on and how long would it be before he got there. She only heard the "party not available" message which almost caused her to throw the phone across the room.

As she sat there fuming, her cell began vibrating. Glancing at the screen, in hopes it was Horatio, but she realized it was not a familiar number answering, "Duquesne."

The talking in the room stopped as they saw all of the color drain from Calleigh's face. Quietly she told the caller "Thank you," she put her hand to her forehead, "yes, please call me with any news."

Calleigh ended the call and just sat there, her eyes reflecting a frightened gaze announcing with a soft, strained voice, "The plane went down carrying Horatio and Delaney."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change in Direction**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone sat stunned at the news. Natalia got up moving as if in a trance and walked over to the sound system cutting it off. The room became deathly quiet. A faint,' this can't be happening' was vocalized by someone in the group; muffled crying was coming from Alexx as Henry held her tight.

Calleigh though, sat straight up, not changing her position since the Chief's call. She was in shock. Silent tears escaped down her cheeks as she stared across the room at nothing. Suddenly she broke her silence,

"Horatio can't be gone. He's alive. He's got to be…I…," then she broke down completely and began sobbing heavily, holding her head in her hands. Alexx patted her husband's arm, stood up and walked over to Calleigh and sat down beside her taking her in her arms holding her tight as she continued sobbing whispering between the tears, "He can't be gone…he just can't be Alexx."

"I'm here Baby Doll…we're all here for each other. We're going to think he survived, ok? You know how he has always managed to get out of the most dire situations…the man is tough."

Eric overheard Alexx and exclaimed, "Alexx is right. H always makes it. He's not dead…he's…" Eric couldn't go on, putting his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

Natalia was softly crying as Ryan gently put his arms around her trying to comfort her and find comfort himself. Walter was in shock sitting down heavily on a large ottoman, taking his cap off, just shaking his head in disbelief.

He suddenly spoke up asking, "Wonder if Tripp has heard? You know he was supposed to go with H, but came up with that bug. Maybe I should call him," but he made no move to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket. He couldn't say the words…'Horatio may be dead.'

After a few minutes, Calleigh gathered herself together and said, "I don't know about y'all, but I'm going to change and go down to the lab. I just need to be there. Then I want to go to Houston…talk with the Coast Guard. I want to be part of the search team.

One by one, each CSI told her they'd meet her down there, Alexx said she had to pull a late shift with it being Halloween, but said she'd be at the lab until she had to go to work. She hugged Calleigh and said, "Let's see if we can bring him home Honey…he's alive, I know he is," though Alexx was really trying to convince herself too.

Earlier that very afternoon, Anita Torres, the Sherriff of La Cancion, Mexico, was on her way with a deputy to investigate some robberies in a nearby village when they saw the private jet flying low and erratic.

"That plane will crash not far from us. We must go help any who survive." She sped up, driving much too fast down the rough, dirt road, but was determined to reach the crash site as quickly as possible. Suddenly there was a loud crash about half a mile ahead on the left. They saw flames and dust rise high into the sky.

Within five minutes, they approached the crash site, careful to park the truck away from the smoldering parts of what was left of the plane in case of explosion. Anita and Jesus ran to the rubble and began looking into a section of the fuselage for passengers. She picked up one fairly large piece of the interior and found a man who was most certainly dead. His face was crushed so badly, he was unrecognizable. Anita then saw the shackles still attached to one of the seats that was over on its side and knew this was a law enforcement transport jet. Jesus checked what remained of the cockpit, but both pilots were dead.

As he climbed out, he heard a deep moan coming from the right corner in the front of the fuselage, against the wall dividing the cabin from the cockpit. Anita and Jesus began picking up debris and seats that were piled toward the front and saw a hand underneath. Working quickly, they uncovered the man and as Anita looked closer at his face gasped,

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine!"

Jesus immediately responded, "You know the American?"

"Yes. He is the policeman in Miami that uncovered the fact that my husband was a Mala Noche killer last year. He is a friend. Help me turn him over. Jesus grabbed Horatio's shoulder causing Anita to shout, "Gently Jesus…be careful, we don't know his injuries." Once they had Horatio on his back, Anita felt for his pulse, it was very weak.

"Go find a piece of the plane that would be big enough for us to put him on so we can carry him to the truck. We must get him out of here before the thieves arrive. They may have seen the plane just as we did and they will come to loot and only God knows who they'll be."

Anita removed Horatio's badge and ID knowing he could not be found with those items on his person, anyone identifying him as an American police officer would only put him in further danger. Plus, some of the looters might be Mala Noche. She placed his ID and badge on the dead man, and then put Horatio's gun in her belt.

Jesus returned, "I found something that might work," pulling in a piece off of what looked like a section from one of the wings.

"That's good. Now place it beside him; we are going to carefully lift him up and place him on it." Anita could tell the lower part of Horatio's left leg had a nasty break; the swelling was very obvious. It also appeared his left arm was broken as well. The surface injuries indicated that he must have been slammed into the wall of the plane on his left side. _Caramba! No telling what injuries this man has._

"Horatio Caine, can you hear me? I'm Anita Torres. You remember?" Horatio began moaning again and trying to sit up, his eyes half open, but unfocused.

"No, do not move Horatio – lie still. We are taking you to a safe place." Looking at Jesus she said, "Take his shoulders, I will take his legs." They managed to get Horatio on the metal piece just as flame jumped up on the opposite side of the plane.

"Quick, we must get out of here…the fuel." They carried Horatio to the truck bed and just before they placed him, what was left of the plane exploded into a large fireball, raining small debris down on Anita, Jesus and Horatio.

Anita drove as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the rough spots, they headed toward her home with Horatio. Jesus rode in the back with him trying to keep him stable as much as possible. Having only gone a couple of miles from the site of the crash, they ran into a group of young men and she knew they were headed toward the plane.

The young men stopped the truck and asked if she and Jesus saw the fire behind them. "We did, a plane crashed…nothing is left, especially now that it has exploded. Turn around, you have no business there." The group of men laughed heartily, ignoring her suggestion as they scratched off, sending a cloud of dust toward the truck._ These are the kind of men that would have been threatening toward Horatio. We just did make it out of there._

They reached Anita's house without anyone noticing Horatio in the bed of the truck. Jesus helped her get the redhead inside the house and into a bed.

"Horatio needs a doctor. Go get the American doctor from town," albeit not the best in his field since he had fled the U.S. before losing his license, but under the circumstances he was their only choice. The Mexican doctors would immediately go to the authorities. "I will stay here and try to clean him up enough so the doctor can assess his injuries better. Now hurry!"

Anita gently cleaned the dried blood and dirt from Horatio's face. Several times he mumbled faintly calling for someone, but she could not make out the name. Her concern was growing as she observed the paleness in his face and felt how cold he was. After finishing cleaning, she wrapped a blanket around him. Anita just hoped the local doctor would be able to help him, but she knew he needed major medical attention. The swelling in his leg was increasing, necessitating the cutting off the left leg of his slacks. _He is losing some blood into the tissue._ _If the doctor can just keep him alive, I will find a way to get him across the border into Brownsville and to the level of assistance he so badly needs._

Jesus returned with the doctor and when Dr. Bill saw the redhead he asked, "Who do we have here?"

As the team gathered at the lab, Calleigh excused herself for a few minutes, just wanting to be alone in Horatio's office. She sat down in the chair behind the desk thinking, _this is still Horatio's desk. I can smell his aftershave that has, over the years, embedded its scent into the leather of this chair. I feel close to him in this office, his presence is here, it will always be here._ Tears began slowly making their way down her cheeks and she wiped them away, but more came. _Please dear God, give me the opportunity to tell him that I love him. If he is dead, I will never forgive myself for not letting him know my feelings. _

A knock on the door broke her thoughts, "Calleigh? "

"Sugar, I have to go. My shift will start soon. Have you heard anything from the Chief about you flying out to Houston?"

Calleigh blotted her eyes with a tissue as she answered, "Not yet, he's working on it though."

Alexx studied her friend for a moment and boldly asked, "You love Horatio don't you?"

Swallowing hard, Calleigh admitted, "I do. I have for a long time, but I'm not sure he feels the same toward me."

"Honey, Horatio has loved you for years; he just hasn't been able to act on his feelings because he's been your supervisor. You know how serious that man takes his position."

"I hope you're right because if he is alive, I've got to tell him how I feel."

"Believe me, I'm right. You go out there and bring him home Sugar. You call me if you need me…anytime, day or night, alright? And keep me informed about any news."

"I will." Calleigh hugged Alexx tight. "Thank you for being here." Alexx smiled and then turned and walked out the door, meeting Frank in the hallway.

"Alexx"

"How are you feeling Frank?"

"I was feeling better until I heard about Horatio." Alexx nodded her head in understanding.

"It's hard on all of us, especially Calleigh. Take care of her for me, will you?"

"You bet."

Frank stepped into the office

"Frank, how are you holding up?" Calleigh asked pensively as she walked over to him.

He answered, "Not good Cal, not good." He took in a deep breath then wiped his mouth and turned away walking over by the large glass windows, staring out into the night.

"If I could've gone with Horatio…I can't help wondering if Dulaney caused this."

"You would have been lost too Frank. I don't see how it would have made any difference if you'd been with him. Horatio knows how to handle troublemakers."

She asked apprehensively, "Have you heard anything more?"

"Only that the Coast Guard had to suspend their search for today due to darkness. They will begin again at daybreak."

"Frank, I want to go to Houston…I have to be there…he," she broke off before turning away, covering her face with her hands.

"I need to go too Cal. I've talked to the Chief and he agreed that I should go with you." Frank took Calleigh into his arms and held her as she cried. _You better be alive, damn it Horatio._

The doctor took one look at Horatio and asked, "Has he been conscious at all?" As he checked the dilation of Horatio's pupils noticing they constricted with the light and dilated properly when the light was removed, a good indicator that he did not have serious neurological problems.

"Not really. He's been mumbling and he partially opened his eyes, but he has not been fully conscious."

The doctor then gently touched Horatio's bottom eyelashes with a cotton swab causing him to forcefully attempt to close his eyelid. The positive response told the doctor that both his motor and sensory nerves were functioning properly.

"Well it's obvious he has a bad break in his lower left leg. I can stabilize that somewhat, but judging by the looks of it, he needs surgery." He then ran his hands over both of Horatio's arms and commented, "His left upper arm is broken as well." Then he opened Horatio's shirt and saw dark bruising almost covering his torso. "What happened to this man?"

Anita looked up from Horatio answering, "He was in a plane crash this afternoon."

"Well that explains the severity of his injuries." The doctor was astonished that the patient was alive after hearing what had occurred.

"Have you reported the crash?" The doctor asked as he placed a blood pressure cuff on Horatio's right arm.

"I called it in while driving here. The authorities will examine the site and hopefully notify the place of origin if enough information can be gathered from what's left of the plane."

Horatio began moaning as the cuff inflated. "He is responding to pain," Dr. Bill commented.

"That's a good sign right?" Anita asked concerned.

"It is. " But, the doctor looked puzzled as he inflated the cuff again. "His blood pressure is low. That tells me he may be bleeding internally. Hopefully not in a great amount, but still it's dangerous. I have no way to check for internal injury, but I suspect he has some injured organs." He told Anita what to watch for.

The doctor left after having stabilized Horatio's arm and leg the best he could and warned that the man needed to be taken to a hospital. Anita sat up with Horatio all night, and then as the sunlight brightened the sky, Horatio seemed to be regaining consciousness.

He grimaced as he felt pain and moaned loudly awakening Anita who had drifted off to sleep sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Horatio," Anita said softly. "Horatio can you hear me?"

Horatio shifted his body answering her with a moan. He was confused as to what had happened to him and wondered where he could be. Gradually he opened his eyes, unable to focus at first, but he heard a familiar voice, a woman's voice. As everything around him slowly came into focus he recognized Anita Torres leaning over him.

"Anita…what…are you doing here?" He asked in a rough voice, barely whispering.

"Horatio, you were in a plane crash. You are in La Cancion, Mexico, in my home." Horatio raised his right hand feeling his face, then realized something was around his left arm. He looked down questioningly noticing the splint, and then looked up making eye contact with Anita.

"You are seriously hurt Horatio. I need to get you to Brownsville, to better medical facilities. It is going to be difficult though getting you across the border before our corrupt government officials find you, or the Mala Noche."

"Call…Calleigh. Tell her…where…I am…um, 555-897…." he passed out before completing the number.

Anita sighed, _I'm going to call your lab Horatio, but I will have to find a way to do it without being detected. I am being monitored by my government officials. _She gently brushed his hair back from his face.

Calleigh and Frank watched the sunrise from the plane as they were descending into a private airfield in Houston, Texas. As Calleigh stared out the window her thoughts were only of finding Horatio. She prayed she would find him alive.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh and Frank met with Commander Dan Patrick of the Coast Guard Rescue Unit based in Houston soon after arriving, anxious to be brought up to date on the progress of the search for the missing plane.

"You haven't picked up a signal from the black box?" Calleigh inquired her voice weary, tight with emotion.

"Not as of yet Ms. Duquesne, but that's not unusual. Unfortunately at times, they are known to malfunction."

Frank noticed Calleigh's shoulders sag as she turned her back, suspecting that bit of information hit her hard.

"Um, Commander," Frank began, "it has been a long twelve hours dealing with the possibility that a fellow officer is in trouble or…." Frank shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, unable to finish the sentence.

"I understand Sargent Tripp. My entire unit's mission is search and rescue. When the search is difficult, it affects my men in a bad way; they are anxious to find the missing persons the same as loved ones, believe me."

Calleigh sighed, leaving the men so she could walk over and look at the map where the area was marked as the last known coordinates of the plane. She studied the surrounding area as the Commander and Frank discussed procedures.

"Commander Patrick," Calleigh began, "would it have been possible for the plane to make it to land, say along the coast of Mexico?"

"Yes ma'am, there is a slight possibility the plane could have continued on to nearby land considering the last coordinates recorded before it disappeared from radar. But, we have no jurisdiction to fly into Mexican airspace without permission. I requested that permission yesterday afternoon. As of yet, I've received no response. Unfortunately, that is very common in dealing with the Mexican authorities. They're never in a hurry to accommodate. Even in an emergency situation."

"Is that so? We'll just see about that. Who do I need to speak with about obtaining permission?"

Anita knew she had to keep her normal schedule. There were certain things she had to do in her position and if she suddenly deviated from duties, it would definitely raise suspicion.

Jesus stopped by early before his shift started in order to check on the American and Anita to find out if she had thought of a plan. He knocked on the door to Anita's home and waited. As he stood on the porch, he looked around at the mountains surrounding the large house. He had always envied his cousin for being able to afford such a beautiful home. He grew up under Anita's watchful eye while his parents worked. Anita was a young lady then, in need of a few extra pesos to make ends meet while attending university. She is a good person, a good cop; always fair and honest in her dealings with people. She's a lady willing to help those in need, even when it might be detrimental to her wellbeing, and that's what bothered him about this situation. _She is placing herself in great danger helping this gringo._

Anita opened the door having already looked out to make sure it was Jesus, and quickly ushered him inside before locking the door.

"Jesus, I need to go check out the robberies as we were on our way to do yesterday. I must keep on with my normal duties or I'm afraid it will bring unwanted company. I need you to stay with Lieutenant Caine until I return. Do not allow him to move enough to fall out of the bed. If he wakes, offer him a small amount of water, make him drink slowly. I will be back soon."

"Sherriff, I thought about this driving here today. The SIM card from the Lieutenant's phone, can we use it?"

"Their SIM cards are not compatible with our phones. I did rescue his SIM from his demolished phone to save his information and so it could not be traced to him, but it does nothing to help me contact his team in Miami. I will need to go purchase a throwaway phone after I get through with my work today.. Then I will drive up into the mountains to pick up reception, and call his lab."

Anita left and began her 20 mile journey to La Petro, her first stop. Jesus turned around and walked to the room where the American Lieutenant lay in bed. Approaching the man, Jesus noticed the man's blue eyes were open.

"Senior, I give you a little water, yes?"

"Please," Horatio responded dryly.

Jesus took Horatio's right arm and gently pulled him up to a somewhat sitting position, then supported the man's back holding a large pillow close behind him with one hand as he tilted the bottle of water to Horatio's lips.

Horatio began to pull a large draw from the bottle, causing Jesus to suddenly exclaim, "Small sips, Senor…do not make yourself sick!"

The water felt so cool to Horatio's dry throat and while he knew he shouldn't drink much, it was hard not to. Jesus realizing the Lieutenant was becoming quite heavy to support, eased him back down onto the pillows.

"Mucho gracias Jesus," Horatio croaked to the young man.

"Anita…left. Where…where was she going?"

"She had robbery investigations to work this morning. Something she and I were to do yesterday, but saw your plane. We never finished our work. I will stay with you until she returns."

Horatio smiled slightly. "Could you call…someone for me?"

"I wish I could Senor. Anita is planning to call your people in Miami later today, but she has to be careful. Calls are monitored going out from our country, especially Anita's. She is constantly watched by authorities since she was a part of the killing of the high leader of Mala Noche last year. That is one reason why you are in danger here Senor Caine. It is known that you are the man who killed him."

Horatio turned his face away from the young man briefly coming to the realization that he was putting Anita and this young man in grave danger. Abruptly, Jesus' phone rang,

"Hola!" he answered. Talking low he seemed to be addressing someone in authority, answering a good many questions, Horatio thought.

Jesus ended the call, and then looked into Horatio's eyes with a frightened expression.

Horatio asked, "Jesus…what's the problem, son?"

Jesus, stammering, responded, "Captain Perez…he's coming here…to wait for Anita's return. Says…he has things to ask her about an investigation she conducted last week. What do I do? I must call Anita." Jesus quickly began dialing her number.

Calleigh finally made contact with a General Juan Martinez, in the department responsible for the security of Mexican airspace for the east coast. After arguing with him, she explained that if the plane went down in the area she suspected, the people on it would not be a threat to his country. "You don't understand General Martinez one of our officers from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab was on that plane. We need access to the area I described in order to investigate. No one on that plane was a government official involved in investigating the drug trafficking problem between our two countries." She was unable to see the anger projecting from Martinez's face, but trying to stay in control he responded,

"Yes, I understand your concern Ms. Duquesne, and I would personally welcome drug investigators, with proper papers, but I must send the request further up the ladder of command before I can allow American military planes to fly over our airspace. I am not the main authority to give that permission. There is a higher ranking general above me and he is out of town."

Growing more frustrated, Calleigh threw out a different scenario, "General Martinez, I can see that I'm not going to get any help from you so, I'm prepared to take my request to your superiors in Mexico City, perhaps Senior General Manuel will be interested to hear of your stonewalling on this issue from the U.S. Ambassador."

Frank was shocked with that statement and stared at Calleigh, wondering if she meant it, hell he knew she'd do it. In just a minute though, Calleigh was expressing her thanks to the general; hanging up from the conversation she turned, looked at Frank and the Commander and said triumphantly,

"We're a go."

Commander Patrick was shocked softly asking Frank, "Is Ms. Duquesne always successful in getting what she wants?"

Frank answered dryly, "Pretty much."

The Coast Guard search planes had been out for over two hours when one of the pilots radioed in that they had located what appeared to be a crash site about 15 miles southeast of La Cancion, Mexico. No sign of movement. Calleigh's heart sank with that news.

The name of the town rang a bell with Calleigh. "Frank, Anita Torres was sheriff there last year. We need to contact her. Maybe she can help."

Calleigh called Eric at the lab and asked him to look up Anita's number from the files. She called the number only to hear a recorded message that the number was no longer in service. _Damn it,_ Calleigh said to herself and punched her phone off.

Calleigh and Frank flew to Brownsville, Texas on a Coast Guard jet reserved for the Commander's use. Commander Patrick sent them off with God's speed and his hopes of them finding the Lieutenant alive. Stepping off the plane, they were met by a Coast Guard Captain and Lieutenant, both in flight gear.

"Come with me and I'll get you outfitted for the trip," the Captain said after initial introductions were completed.

Calleigh and Frank were given jump suits to put on and boots to help maneuver over the terrain of the country once they arrived at the crash scene. They were both ready to go in just a few minutes.

Lieutenant Brown came to escort them to the helicopter and informed Calleigh they'd received a message from the surveillance team that a Mexican military vehicle appeared to be headed to the crash scene. She immediately dialed the number for General Martinez.

"General Martinez, I understand you have a group headed to the crash site. Well, you will have to call them back. The wreckage of that plane is U.S. property. Mr. Doug Snow of our National Transportation Safety Board is in-route with his team as we speak, he will be glad to explain the law to you, but for now call them off."_ Martinez knew all along of the plane wreckage. We better not find it's been disturbed in any way, _Calleigh angrily thought.

Horatio, felt as if he was drifting off into unconsciousness again, but fought it off. He had to stay alert, to think of what he could do about Anita's superior coming. He looked around the room, observing two doors besides the entry door.

"Jesus, where…uh," a sharp pain shot out of his left leg. Catching his breath he continued, "where do…each of those doors lead?"

"One to a bathroom, one to the outside of the house," he was curious as to what the American was thinking about.

"Are there any outbuildings on the grounds? Such as a garden shed or storage?"

"Yes, she has both."

"Jesus, you're…going to have to help me up. I need your help to make it out to one of those buildings."

"NO Senor Caine, you cannot move around," Jesus responded with alarm.

"Have…no choice. Can't let them…find me…for Anita's safety, for yours too. Take my right hand and pull me up." Jesus reluctantly did as he was told. Horatio gritted his teeth, enduring the pain in his midsection. Once sitting up with Jesus' support, he continued, "Stay on my right side…help me stand up." As Jesus struggled to lift the Lieutenant from the bed, Horatio's left leg hit the side rail which caused him to scream out in pain, feeling the room spin, he clung tight to Jesus.

Horatio's scream startled the young man, but he held onto the tall man, keeping him upright. Jesus was getting more concerned, Horatio was breathing hard now and looked as if he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Senor, please get back in bed. This is not good."

Horatio roughly replied, "Ready?" ignoring the young man's plea.

After finally making it to the garden shed, Jesus eased Horatio down on a large, low table, noticing the man was shaking badly.

"Senor, I go back to get the blanket and pillow for you and the key to lock you in where no one will find you."

Horatio could only muster a weak 'thank you' as the young man ran back to the house, knowing their visitor could arrive at any moment. When he returned to the shed, he found Horatio passed out. Jesus covered him with the blanket and slid the pillow under his head. As he stepped out of the shed, Jesus turned and locked the door. _Please be ok Senor, or Anita will kill me for doing this._

Jesus texted Anita and told her that everything was ok. He could not go into detail for fear of the communication being monitored. Then he made the bed where Horatio had been.

The Coast Guard helicopter touched down near the crash site and the blades had barely slowed when Calleigh and Frank jumped out, protecting themselves from the flying dust as they walked toward what was left of the plane.

Calleigh gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she saw the burned wreckage, she cried, "There's not a lot of the plane left."

Frank straightened up, and put his hands on his hips as he sadly looked over items from the plane strewn haphazardly across the ground and in the surrounding brush. Then placing his hand on Calleigh's shoulder he asked softly,

"Are you going to be alright?" Calleigh responded by shaking her head yes, but tears welled in her eyes.

They walked to the shell of the burned fuselage and began looking for evidence. Calleigh was searching toward what looked like the front of the plane, sifting through burned debris when she saw the edge of something gold partially visible. Looking closer, she recognized there were human bones all around the shiny object. Reaching down with her gloved hand she grasped the metal and pulled it out.

She immediately recognized the shape as that of a gold badge. The engraving had melted in the heat of the fire, but there was no mistaking what it was and she screamed,

"NO…NO IT CAN'T BE," shock etched on her face, she clutched the item to her chest and began sobbing, then screamed out for Frank.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 4**

Frank immediately knew Calleigh had found something significant and quickly walked over to where she was kneeling in the debris, sobbing as she held an object to her chest.

Lowering himself down on one knee, afraid of what he was about to be told he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and softly said, "Cal."

Calleigh, with a trembling voice managed to say, "It's…his…badge," and then she buried her head in the side of his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Frank hung his head and held her, just allowing her to grieve. He grieved along with her; after all, Horatio's his best friend.

Frank's thoughts drifted back to the first time he met the young, feisty, gung-ho Horatio Caine. _Horatio was a homicide Sargent back then; he'd just transferred over from the bomb squad and I was a rookie patrolman. After I had the opportunity to work closely with him on a few cases, I began to realize he was smart; knew what should be done and went about doing it without a lot of fanfare. I have always admired that trait in him. He's always fair with everyone. He's sometimes been faulted on being too tough on criminals, but he feels the pain of the victims, better than anyone, especially the children. I suppose it's because he was a victim himself, a victim of horrible abuse from his father as a child. He's a caring man; and without a doubt, I know he's loved this lady I'm holding in my arms right now for a long time. He never told me in so many words, but I know because I saw it in his eyes every time he was around her. Rest easy my friend, I'll watch over her for you._

Anita hurried back to her home after finishing the last investigation in La Petro, nervously anticipating the meeting with Captain Perez_. What could he possibly have a question about concerning last week's murder case? He's after something else; could he somehow have found out about Horatio? No, he would not handle it in this manner; he would have arrived in the night using the element of surprise. At least I accomplished the task of purchasing a throwaway cell phone while in La Petro so I can call Miami._

Jesus sat across the room from Captain Perez after letting the man into Anita's house_, _neither man making any motion of starting a conversation._ I have never liked Perez; he has always been too smug,_ Jesus thought. _There's something about him that I can't put my finger on, but I just know he's a dirty cop, probably has ties to the Mala Noche, at least that is what the gossips are saying in the office._

Captain Perez was scanning the room, observing every detail. It dawned on Jesus after a few minutes that the arrogant man was looking for something. _Evidence perhaps…but how could he know?_

Suddenly the captain spoke, startling Jesus, "Strange Anita would leave you at her house. What is your job here?"

Jesus made sure he controlled his facial expression, to hide the fear he felt. "The Sheriff wanted me to stay close to La Cancion in case there was trouble while she's in La Petro. I have a radio, Si?" Jesus held the portable radio up in the air. Silently, the young man said to himself _but, the real reason I stayed was to keep you from snooping around on the grounds._

Entering through the gates to her home, she sawthe captain's SUV_. He's been here looking around._ She felt an uneasy twinge until she noticed Jesus' car was still here._ Gather yourself Anita. Show no nervousness, if Jesus said everything was fine, then it is._

Anita opened her front door and stepped into the room. Her eyes darted to Jesus, and then quickly met the captain's.

"Why are you here Captain Perez? What possible problem could there be with the murder investigation last week?"

Perez smiled as he stood, "You have a beautiful home sheriff. I have been admiring it as I waited."

Anita raised one eyebrow responding, "I don't think you drove this far to admire my home Perez, now what is your business?"

The captain laughed, "You are correct, but what I have to ask you should be done in private." Perez tilted his head toward Jesus.

Anita asked Jesus to wait outside. "Now we are alone, what about my investigation?"

"I regret to inform you that the evidence you collected implicating Roberto Montoya has disappeared." He enjoyed watching the expression of shock develop on the woman's face, but in a matter of seconds, the shock turned to anger.

"What do you mean disappeared? I logged it into the evidence department…" and then it dawned on Anita why Perez was here.

"Without evidence, Mr. Montoya must be released. I have come to get your signature on this document saying you as the arresting officer have no other recourse than to cancel the charges filed."

Anita was furious. Her face tightened as she stepped up into the short man's face and angrily spat, "Did you fix this one too, like you've always done for the Mala Noche Captain?"

Perez answered her with a supercilious tone in his voice, "I would be careful making those accusations Sheriff Torres. People have bad things to happen when they question procedure. By the way, where did you go yesterday after you called in saying you found the plane crash?"

She never flinched before answering, "I came home. I had personal matters to tend to. Now get out of my home."

"I will leave after you sign the paper," he smirked. Anita grabbed the paper from his hand and quickly signed it, shoving it back into his chest. "You got what you came for, now leave." The captain neatly folded the paper, before walking away from her to leave. As he opened the door, he turned and said, "The manifest for the plane stated there were four people aboard and only the remains of three were found. Should you see anyone wandering around, please call it in."

Anita froze in place and suddenly couldn't breathe. Perez shut the door and Anita collapsed in the nearby chair, but only for a minute before jumping to her feet. _We've got to move Horatio today. I will call his lab on the way to the border._ Anita thought all morning about the options available to get Horatio into Brownsville, all would be risky, especially now that Perez's suspicions were raised. The best way would be to go in the truck and if they were lucky her plan just might work.

She opened the door to the room where she'd left Horatio and found him gone, the bed was made. Stepping outside to speak with Jesus, she noticed the young man watching Perez's vehicle as it continued down the road.

"Jesus, where is Horatio?"

"I locked him in the garden shed. He told me we had to get him out of the house before Perez came because he was afraid he'd make noise, giving his presence away, causing us trouble."

"Come on, we must check on him and get ready to leave."

"Where are we going Anita?"

"It is time to take Horatio to Brownsville. I fear for his life now, not only due to the seriousness of his injuries, but I think he is close to being found by our corrupt police."

Anita opened the door of the shed and gasped as she found Horatio had rolled off the table and was on the floor, delirious more than likely from fever.

"Horatio…Jesus help me, he's on the floor!"

Jesus stepped around her and squeezed between Horatio and some boxes to help turn the man on his back. Horatio was moving, tossing his head around as he talked incoherently about something. Jesus picked up a word or two, Clyde…party, it didn't really make sense. Holding on tight, they gently placed Horatio back on the table.

Taking the keys from her pocket, Anita held them out to Jesus, "Go bring the truck around here. We have to take him now. Look around; make sure you don't see anyone approaching on the road. Pull a quilt out of the bedroom closet to place him on and bring the blanket and pillow off the bed."

Anita tried to comfort Horatio as he moaned, and moved about on the table in obvious pain. "Horatio, I'm taking you to get the help you need. Just hang on, I will get you there if I have to fight my way through every policeman in La Cancion; I will not rest until you are back in the U.S."

Jesus arrived with the truck and he and Anita put him on the quilt in the truck bed. Once they were through making Horatio as comfortable as possible, Anita went back inside the house. Quickly she walked over to a safe in the wall and opened it; she pulled out a small address book that contained the phone number of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

Back out at the truck she explained her plan to Jesus. The young man's eyes enlarged as she explained, "I will do all the talking at the border. I will explain we found the American drunk, and had obviously been in a fight. I will tell the guards I am taking Horatio across to the American authorities for them to deal with. With any luck it should work."

"What about the Americans…they will not allow you to leave him without a passport. He has no passport."

"I will explain who he is and what has happened surely, they will call and investigate to make sure I tell the truth. On the way, I will call his lab in Miami. They can then call the border guards and back me up. I just hope I'll be able to get reception between here and La Cancion."

Jesus smiled, "It might just work, if we can make it to the border undetected."

With concern, she looked at Jesus responding, "That part is what bothers me. I think Perez suspects something is going on. We will have to be careful."

Jesus rode in the bed with Horatio. He watched Horatio and said to himself as Anita drove_; I just hope you live long enough to reach the States. _Anita dialed the number for the lab in Miami as she drove.

Eric and Ryan were working a crime scene when Eric's phone vibrated with an incoming call. Looking at the screen he saw it was an unknown number, a foreign number. Hesitating about accepting the call at first until he thought_, it could be Calleigh. Maybe they found Horatio._

"CSI Delko…"

The call was not clear, but Eric thought he heard Torres. "Hello, is this Anita Torres?"

The woman's voice on the other end of the call suddenly became clearer, "Yes, this is Anita Torres. You work with Lieutenant Caine?"

"Yes, my name is Eric Delko. Anita, did Calleigh Duquesne ever reach you?"

"No, I have not heard from anyone. I am calling to let you know that I am taking Lieutenant Horatio Caine to the border at Brownsville. He is badly injured from the plane crash and is in need of medical treatment."

Eric couldn't believe what he just heard and responded in shock and disbelief, "Horatio is alive?"

Ryan's face, showing bewilderment, heard Eric mention Horatio and walked over to him seeking confirmation because he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, "They found Horatio? He's alive?" He anxiously asked Eric in a whisper.

Eric turned toward Ryan grinning, excitedly shaking his head yes. "Anita, call Calleigh at the number I'm about to give you. She and another officer were flying into Mexico to examine the crash site today."

Anita responded, "U.S. phones do not work here. American phones must have a Mexican SIM card to work."

"OK. Um, instead of taking Horatio to the border, take him to the crash site. Calleigh and Frank flew down in a U.S. Coast Guard helicopter. They can get him to the help he needs."

"I will do that. My plan at the border was going to be tricky. This will work a lot better as long as we are not detected."

The call was breaking up at Eric's end, but he was sure Anita heard what he had said. Ending the call, Eric and Ryan celebrated the fact that Horatio was alive, he'd survived the crash. They hugged each other and shouted in relief, causing the uniform officers to stop and look with puzzled expressions at the two men.

Anita abruptly turned the truck around making Jesus wonder what was going on. The movement caused Horatio to moan loudly and Jesus quickly reached down holding onto the injured man to try and keep him stable. As she increased her speed, Anita just hoped the CSI's were still at the site.

Frank walked with his arm around Calleigh, taking her back to the helicopter. In a gentle tone he said, "Calleigh, sit down for a while. I'll finish gathering the evidence." He motioned for one of the crew members to help her get in a seat. She was still distraught at finding Horatio's badge in the debris, still clutching it in her hand. Frank knew she had no business continuing to sift through the remains of the plane. He didn't want to do it himself, but knew it had to be done.

With his own heart full of sorrow, he reluctantly walked back to the debris. He hesitated a few moments, surveying the rubble, shaking his head, _Never thought you'd go out like this Horatio. _A couple of minutes later, he started back on gathering evidence, when he heard one of the Coast Guard crew shout, "Vehicle approaching fast at 10 o'clock. Change that, two vehicles approaching at a high rate of speed."

Standing up, Frank uttered, "What in the hell," as he turned and walked toward the edge of the little plateau the crash site was on to look in the direction from where the vehicles were approaching them.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I hope everyone is enjoying this story!**

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 5**

The lead truck was coming closer as Frank ran back to the helicopter to get a weapon._ I'll probably screw up diplomatic relations between our two countries for decades to come if I have to shoot somebody, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand around and get shot at without protecting myself and Calleigh_. He had just reached the chopper when a truck appeared around the tail rotor, sliding to an abrupt stop. Frank was confused and dumbfounded when Anita Torres leapt out of the driver's door screaming for help.

"Sheriff Torres, what in the hell is going on?" Frank shouted, forgetting about his weapon as he approached the truck.

"Quick, help me get the Lieutenant out of my truck before Perez and his men catch up with us." Anita shouted as she quickly walked to the rear of the truck.

"WHO?" Frank shouted for confirmation as he closed the distance between himself and the truck.

Joining Anita, Frank was stunned to find his friend lying in the truck, instantly exclaiming, "HORATIO…", and then looked up at the young man standing in the bed of the truck and turned to Anita beside him asking, "Where's Horatio been? We thought he died in the plane crash!"

"He's been at my house, but I will explain later. We don't have much time, help get him to that helicopter before that other car gets here. There are bad men coming."

With all the activity, Horatio willed himself back into lucidity, realizing they were in trouble. Focusing on Anita he feebly demanded,

"Give me…my gun."

"Horatio my friend, you're in no condition for a gunfight," the voice sounded very familiar to Horatio which caused him to turn and look in the direction from where it came, astonished to see his friend Frank Tripp standing near him. Anita handed Horatio's gun to Frank.

"Frank…where…how…" Horatio began.

"Don't concern yourself with that now Horatio, I'm just glad to see you're still with us!" Frank shook his head in dismay and grinned at his friend then shouted toward the helicopter for a stretcher.

At that moment automatic weapon fire began pelting the ground around them. Jesus screamed in pain as he suddenly fell into the truck bed behind Horatio.

"Get down…" Frank bellowed. Anita quickly began climbing into the truck bed trying to reach Jesus.

Two crew members had just arrived with a stretcher when the gunfire erupted. Quickly they grabbed Horatio's right leg and pulled him toward the end gate as he screamed in pain. Frank helped them, taking Horatio's shoulders joining in the effort to get him onto the stretcher as fast as possible.

"Sorry to have pulled on him that way, but we have to take off. We can't afford to have a bullet hit a fuel tank," a Coast Guard member screamed at Frank.

Frank and the two men began walking swiftly toward the chopper carrying Horatio. Calleigh was in the large door not believing the sight before her. Noticing the red hair, she could hardly believe what she saw. A wave of relief washed over her as she said aloud, "Horatio…that's Horatio on that stretcher! "

The pilots started the engines of the bird, in preparation to leave quickly, that caused wind turbulence from the rotors which helped to askew the trajectory of some of the bullets, protecting the ship itself and hopefully the people.

Calleigh, overwhelmed with shock, was beside a crewmember who grabbed the head of the stretcher, pulling it into the door to safety with her help. Horatio was concerned for Anita's and Jesus' safety; continuously attempting to sit up and get off the stretcher causing one of the crewmembers to have to hold him down.

Horatio was shouting as he struggled against the man, "NO, NO I HAVE…I HAVE…TO HELP THEM. PEREZ…HE'LL KILL THEM!"

"Horatio…Horatio please lie still. You're hurt," Calleigh pleaded as tears were streaming down her cheeks while trying to calm him. Concerned about him harming himself even more, her eyes quickly scanned over him noticing the splints on his left arm and also his left leg, which was swollen and discolored, visible through his torn slacks. His face was covered with bruises and cuts; and the way he was favoring his midsection even while struggling, indicated that he sustained injury there as well.

Frank was the last to leap into the open door to safety as gunfire could still be heard behind him. Turning, he shouted for Anita to get inside the helicopter. He had been trying to help her pull Jesus out of the truck bed, but they had given up, realizing the young man was dead, his blood covering the back of the cab and most of the bed where he had fallen. The bullet that struck him had hit dead center in his chest. Anita was running toward the helicopter when the second vehicle rounded the tail of the chopper, close behind her not giving her much of a chance as the car slid to a stop. Frank watched in disbelief as one of the four men inside, jumped out of the car, leveled an AK-47 at the woman's back, and then pulled the trigger. Anita's face reflected shock as the impact of the bullet hurled her forward toward Frank, who looked away in anger that she, could not make it to safety.

The helicopter then lifted off, causing a dust storm which hindered the attacker's vision making them turn away in order to protect their faces. Anita landed face up when she hit the ground and as she took her last breaths, amid the dust and pieces of brush swirling around her, she watched the helicopter climb into the sky and swing out to the north, flying away causing her lips to turn up in a smile, and then she was gone.

Calleigh sat beside Horatio, murmuring softly to him as her shaky hand caressed his battered and bruised face. He was trembling with pain and sorrow realizing Anita and Jesus had not made it on board before they left. Tears began seeping from the corners of his eyes, eyes that reflected a hollow, haunted countenance. He then felt soft fingers tenderly wiping away his tears, causing him to slowly turn his head toward the person sitting beside him, noticing for the first time it was Calleigh.

"Sweetheart…you're here," he weakly whispered in disbelief, struggling to stay focused on her.

Calleigh answered as calmly as she could, "I'll always be here for you Horatio." He smiled as he closed his eyes, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Upset, Calleigh looked across at the man sitting on Horatio's other side monitoring his vitals and immediately asked, "What's happening with him?"

Electrodes had been placed on Horatio's chest to monitor his heart rate as well as a blood pressure cuff on his arm. An IV had also been placed in his right arm, attempting to rehydrate him with fluids.

"He's very weak Ma'am. His blood pressure is dropping." Calleigh was startled as she overheard the man as he talked into his headset, asking for their ETA while relaying to the pilot, "The Lieutenant's fading fast. Can you put on the afterburners?" The man then placed an oxygen mask over Horatio's nose and mouth. Frank watched from his seat, praying that Horatio could hold on until they landed at the trauma center in Brownsville.

Silently Calleigh sat next to the stretcher hoping Horatio could somehow pick up on her strength as she held his hand while her mind grasped the seriousness of his condition. _Horatio, you can't leave me again. Please don't do that to me…my heart couldn't bear it._

The helicopter finally arrived at Brownsville Medical Center; landing on the roof as a team of nurses and doctors met them and transferred Horatio to a gurney before whisking him into the hospital. The Coast Guard member that had monitored Horatio's condition throughout the flight ran alongside bringing the doctors up to date on what had been done.

Frank walked beside Calleigh with his arm around her shoulders supporting her as she watched them tending to Horatio as they followed the group.

Once inside the hospital, Frank and Calleigh were directed to a waiting area outside of the trauma area being told that a doctor would find them in a while to keep them up to date on Horatio's treatment. The nurse then asked if they knew the patient's medical history and Calleigh told the nurse they did not know, but gave her Alexx Wood's phone number. Entering the waiting area, Calleigh collapsed in a chair, as she rubbed the side of her head with one hand as she attempted to keep from breaking down. Frank sat down in the chair next to her.

"What are we going to do Frank if…if he…" Calleigh started asking.

Frank abruptly stopped her before she could finish, "Don't talk like that Cal. He's gonna make it, he has to. We've just got to keep thinking positive."

Calleigh, not making eye contact with Frank, softly asked, "Was it quick for Anita?"

Frank looked away briefly; he didn't think he'd ever forget the look on the woman's face when the bullet struck her in the back. Taking in a deep breath, he stared at the floor as he replied with a strained voice, "I don't think she suffered too long." Calleigh only shook her head indicating she understood.

They hadn't been sitting in the waiting area long before a doctor approached and asked, "Are you family of Horatio Caine?"

"Yes doctor, how is he?" Calleigh quickly inquired jumping to her feet.

The man reached out offering his hand to the beautiful blonde lady, introducing himself. "I'm Dr. John Little."

Shaking the doctor's hand Calleigh replied, "Calleigh Duquesne".

Standing beside her, Frank offered his hand to the doctor as he said, "Frank Tripp."

After handshakes all around, the doctor motioned for them to sit and began explaining what was occurring. "Mr. Caine is being prepped for surgery; I have to tell you he's in very serious condition. I understand he was in a plane crash?"

Calleigh turned and looked at Frank with a concerned expression before responding softly, "Yes he was."

"He's very lucky to be here in my opinion," Dr. Little said then continued, "An orthopedic surgeon will stabilize the broken leg bones during the surgery and clean it up as good as possible, but I have to warn you that the infection has spread into the tissue surrounding the break and has entered his bloodstream. This will be our primary issue to address."

Frank asked, "What will happen if the infection can't be totally cleaned out?"

The doctor hesitated for a few seconds before reluctantly answering, "Amputation of the leg or death." Calleigh gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, then she grabbed Frank's arm to steady herself in reaction to the doctor's answer.

"The next twenty four hours will be crucial concerning his outcome." Dr. Little sighed then continued, "The break in his left arm will heal by just immobilizing it for a couple of weeks and the other less serious injuries will heal with time, those being three broken ribs and the deep bruising he sustained from impact.

The doctor noticed the tears forming in Calleigh's eyes, causing him to reach out and take her hand in his making an attempt to offer her some comfort, "I can assure you, Ms. Duquesne, we will do everything possible to make sure Mr. Caine has a positive outcome."

The surgery took four hours to complete. For the last couple of hours, Calleigh had rested her head on Frank's shoulder as they tried to make themselves comfortable in the chairs provided for those waiting to hear news on their loved ones. Frank detected that Calleigh had finally succumbed too much needed sleep. He had caught himself once or twice jerking back awake from dozing. The last two days had been trying on them to say the least.

Calleigh's phone began jingling announcing an incoming call, bringing her out of her slumber. Sitting up she reached for the phone in her pocket to see that it was Chief Burton calling.

"Hello Chief," Calleigh answered as she somewhat stifled a yawn.

"I'm sorry. I woke you," he regretfully acknowledged.

"That's alright."

"I'm calling to see if Horatio is out of surgery yet."

"We haven't heard anything since the last update, so I suppose surgery is still going on."

"You know I'm very concerned about Horatio with all he's been through, I wanted to let you know that I'm giving you and Sargent Tripp permission to stay in Brownsville with him until he can return home. You just secure two hotel rooms, hopefully near the hospital and the department will reimburse the expenses, including meals."

"Thank you Chief, I really appreciate that. Horatio will need friends around when he wakes after the surgery, for moral support considering everything that's happened."

"I agree. Let me know when you are told anything. Call me regardless of the hour, I want to be kept up to date."

"Yes sir, I will."

Calleigh ended the call and told Frank what the chief had said and had just finished explaining when Dr. Little walked through the double doors leading to the surgery department, approaching them.

He looked tired as he sat down in a chair in front of Calleigh and Frank. "He made it through the surgery and we feel like we were successful in cleaning out the majority of the infection around the broken bones, but he will be receiving a powerful antibiotic in his IV line which will cause him to stay with us for at least a few days, until we are confident there are no signs of infection. Now, we just wait. He won't be completely conscious for a while even though he was talking a little to the nurses as they were getting him placed in recovery, he will be drifting in and out. When he gets settled in ICU, I will allow you stay with him because I think it will help him to see friendly faces. I don't know all the details of what happened, but I think he's suffered emotional trauma along with the physical."

"We'll help him," Calleigh replied as she glanced around at Frank, noticing him nodding his head in agreement.

Horatio was moved to ICU and for the rest of the evening he mostly slept. Calleigh told Frank to go get their rooms at the hotel across the street that she would stay with Horatio.

"Calleigh, don't make yourself sick. I'll stay some tonight and let you get a change of scenery."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness responding, "I'll be fine. I want to be here when he wakes up." Turning toward Horatio lying in the bed, she leaned over and brushed some of Horatio's red hair back off of his forehead, tenderly stroking the side of his face.

The night was long and Frank had been unable to talk Calleigh into going over to her room to get some rest. She was determined to be there for Horatio. Around daybreak, Horatio began shifting and moaning with each movement, stirring Calleigh from sleep. It didn't take her long to realize the noises she heard were coming from Horatio, indicating he was waking.

Calleigh reached out and took his hand in hers and watched as his eyes fluttered open for a few seconds at a time at first, then they remained open as he began looking around with a questioning expression.

"Hey Handsome," Calleigh softly cooed. Her voice causing him to first turn his eyes in her direction, then followed by slowly moving his head to the right enabling him to see her face.

"Calleigh…Calleigh get away from me. Go…back to Miami."

Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock.

"Horatio…you need someone with you…"

"NO…I DON'T…I DON'T NEED YOU…. _Please… please_ just leave," his voice trailed off as he turned his face away from her staring toward the wall.

Calleigh stood as her face crumbled and she turned and ran for the door with her hand over her mouth, jerking it open and almost knocking down Frank in her haste to get out.

"CALLEIGH," Frank shouted at her back as she ran down the hallway to the doors leading out of ICU.

Expecting the worst, Frank pulled open the door to Horatio's room.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 6**

Frank stepped inside the room expecting something had changed with Horatio, but was unprepared for what he was about to encounter.

"Horatio," Frank called in a soft voice, not sure if his friend was awake.

Horatio said nothing, as he kept his head turned away from Frank. He couldn't let the big man see the tears escaping from his eyes. _The reflection of hurt from Calleigh's eyes when I asked her to leave will haunt me the rest of my life. But too many people have died because of me…I thought it could work, letting her into my life, but I love her too much to allow her access into my world; but she'll always be in my heart. _

Silence greeted Frank's inquiry at first, and then he barely heard the words as Horatio's voice was low and soft responding, "I'm awake."

"What's wrong with Calleigh? She just about bulldozed over me getting outa here."

Horatio could not answer immediately; he was unsure how steady his voice would be at the moment. He always had to be the strong one during times of adversity, and this was definitely one of those times, but he was anything but strong right now. Frank just thought Horatio had drifted back into the anesthetic fog when he didn't answer, so he sat down in the chair close to his friend's bed then closed his eyes and began thinking about the last two days, the emotional drain it had caused on Calleigh and himself as well. Lost in thought, he jumped when suddenly Horatio's voice broke through the beeps of the machines surrounding him,

"I…" pausing to find the strength to admit what he'd done, he then continued, "I told her…she needed to go back to Miami…I didn't need her," just admitting, even to his best friend, what he felt was best for her welfare was as heart wrenching to him as when he had said it the first time.

"You did WHAT?" Immediate anger grew inside Frank towards his friend. "No wonder she ran out."

Frank stood up so he could make eye contact with Horatio. "Do you have any idea what that lady's been through in the last couple of days? Let me spell it out to you. She was the one called with the news that your plane went down, she and everyone on the team thought the worst had happened. She demanded that the Mexican authorities secure us clearance to access the site of the plane crash, when even the commander of the Coast Guard couldn't get through. But most of all, she found your badge in the burned out wreckage of that plane, thinking you were dead, she literally fell to pieces…I know because I was there to pick them up! Then we found out you survived and we had hope until the doctor told us how grave your condition was. She's been by your side all night Horatio, praying that you would be alright…then you send her _away_?"

Horatio felt even worse, if that were possible, after hearing his friend's account of what had happened. All of a sudden sharp pain shot out of his left leg into his hip causing him to jerk, the motion pulling on his broken ribs causing a loud groan to escape his lips as he tried to shift his body for relief. The episode triggered an alarm on the monitoring machine which brought a nurse in to check on Horatio.

Frank stood back as the nurse checked Horatio asking him about the level of pain, offering him something to help with the pain, but he refused the medication saying he'd ride it out. He hated to be knocked out, instead he much preferred to find the strength to endure physical pain. What he needed the most, the nurse couldn't give him and that was something for a heavy heart.

After giving his friend a few minutes to settle down, Frank said, "Calleigh's probably across at the hotel. Why don't I walk over and get her to come back. Y'all can work this out…"

"Don't Francis. It'll be better for her wellbeing to stay away from me."

Frank shook his head and offered, "I don't agree. After witnessing her reaction when she saw that crash site…"

"It'd been better…if I had died in that crash. Certainly better for Anita and Jesus, as well as Calleigh, but here I am, still around to cause more people misery."

That statement frightened Frank enough to respond more harshly than he normally would have. "Well, when you get over feeling sorry for yourself and the fact that all misery in people's lives is because of you, maybe you can find the nerve to apologize to Calleigh because she damn well deserves one."

Horatio squeezed his eyes closed and turned away. Frank shook his head at Horatio's silent reaction and then turned and walked out, heading for the hotel. As he walked he thought about Horatio's statement. _He feels he should have died in that crash. I'm afraid this incident has brought years of pent up sorrow in Horatio to the surface, making Calleigh pay the price. Well, we'll just see about that._

Frank entered the lobby, heading for the elevators when a front desk clerk shouted his name. Changing his course, Frank walked over to see why he was being summoned.

"Ms. Duquesne checked out and asked me to give you this," the young man said as he held out an envelope.

"She what…how long ago?" Frank asked as he took the envelope.

"Oh I'd say no more than ten minutes ago."

"Damn," Frank sharply responded.

"Sorry, is there a problem?"

Frank looked out the large glass front panels of the hotel replying, "Yeah, a big one," he said before turning toward the elevators._ The problem now is getting two very stubborn people to realize they need each other._ He opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

Frank gave Horatio a couple of hours to think about everything before walking back over to the hospital. Approaching the doors leading to the ICU, Dr. Little walked out and noticed Frank.

"Sargent Tripp, I'm glad you finally came back. I need to discuss something with you if I could," the doctor said as he guided Frank to a group of chairs.

"Sure doc…everything alright?"

Doctor Little sat down looking distractedly down the hall a moment before answering, "Not really." That statement quickly got Frank's attention.

"We called Ms. Duquesne's number only to find her not available. Mr. Caine went into shock about an hour ago; his blood pressure bottomed out causing his major organs to begin shutting down. We caught the degeneration in time and believe we've got him stabilized, but his condition has been downgraded from guarded to serious."

The news momentarily paralyzed Frank. Once he could move, he rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I know you were just with him earlier, but things can change quite rapidly in situations like this."

Frank was finding it hard to ask the question he knew he must. Finally he forced himself, "Could emotions have played a part in this change?"

"Combined with the physical trauma, his emotional state could have been a factor, why; did he seem upset when you were with him?"

Frank quickly sat up straight, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling he replied, "He said it'd been better for everyone if he'd died in the plane crash." Shaking his head as he stared past the doctor, "I came down on him hard, telling him he was feeling sorry for himself," Frank jumped to his feet and walked away a short distance.

Dr. Little watched Frank walk away from the chairs, then hung his head before standing, walking over placing his hand on the big man's shoulder saying, "I apologize that we didn't catch the problem before we did. Staff has suffered reductions due to budget cuts and we don't have the number of nurses we need in ICU, but thankfully we were able to treat him before the shutdown did any permanent damage. To give you some measure of comfort, his physical trauma alone was enough to cause what happened."

"Frank…Dr. Little, what's going on?" Frank quickly turned his head to see Calleigh walking toward them.

"Calleigh, I thought you were gone."

"I went to the airport to leave, but couldn't bring myself to desert Horatio, even though he told me he didn't need me. I've been sitting around at the airport coming to grips with what I needed to do and that was to stay with him regardless of what he said. How is he?" She asked as she searched both men's eyes.

"Ms. Duquesne, I tried to call you earlier, but was unable to reach you. Mr. Caine went into shock earlier this afternoon which caused some of his major organs to begin shutting down."

"Oh no, is he…" she asked as the color drained from her face.

"We were able to stop the progression of the damage, but as I was just explaining to Mr. Tripp, his condition has been downgraded from guarded to serious."

"Can we see him?" She asked as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm afraid not until tomorrow. I want him to remain quiet so he can rest. I'll check on him first thing in the morning and then decide if I can let you in to see him. I suggest you get some rest, there's really not anything you can do tonight. I'll call you in the morning."

Calleigh shook her head that she understood. Frank put his arm around her and let her lean into him as he said, "C'mon Cal, let's get something to eat. We'll come back and check on Horatio later."

As they walked Frank said, "I don't know about you, but I could use a stiff drink right now, then food."

"That'll sure work for me," Calleigh sighed.

That evening they stopped at the desk for ICU to check on Horatio's condition and were told he was resting comfortably. They then walked over to the hotel and secured Calleigh another room and Frank mentioned that he felt drained saying he needed to turn in for the evening, but to call him if she needed him.

Calleigh sat alone on the balcony of her room thinking about Horatio. The next morning, her phone rang as she was about to leave to get Frank and head for the hospital.

Holding her breath she asked, "Dr. Little, how is Horatio?"

"I wish he'd had a better night, but he has come around and his vitals are looking better this morning."

"Can we see him?"

She detected a slight hesitation before the doctor responded, "I will consent to that as long as he doesn't become agitated or upset. I will ask though that you limit your visit to no more than an hour and let's see how he does, alright?"

"Thank you doctor, we'll be right over."

Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Frank approaching. "I just heard from Dr. Little. He's giving us permission to visit for an hour. He said Horatio didn't have a good night, but that his vitals were better this morning."

"At least he's improving."

"Frank, Dr. Little said to not let him get upset. Do you think I should go in?"

"Sure, I think you'll do him some good. If anybody is questionable, it's me. Remember, I'm the one that lambasted him," Frank responded.

Calleigh opened the door to Horatio's room and then she and Frank slowly walked in. Horatio was lying on his back in the bed with his eyes closed as the sound of the machines around him were softly beeping and clicking. Calleigh could feel her body trembling with both concern and uncertainty as she approached his bed with Frank beside her.

Horatio sensed someone standing close, causing him to open his eyes and when he saw them, a smile began spreading across his face.

"Calleigh…Sweetheart…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you…don't leave me…please?"

"Shhh, I'm here Handsome," she tenderly replied as she reached and took his hand in hers.

"Frank…you were right. I was just thinking about…myself." Horatio said, never taking his eyes off of Calleigh.

"Horatio, I shouldn't have said those things to you…I…"

"No apologies…I needed to hear it."

Calleigh spoke up, "Now you Mister are going to do everything the doctor and nurses tell you, right?"

Smiling he answered, "Yes Ma'am. I want to…go home."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 7**

With each passing day Horatio was growing more anxious to leave the hospital and return to Miami. Calleigh had sent Frank home earlier in the week stating there was no need for both of them to stay with Horatio. Once Horatio was moved to a private room, Calleigh stayed with him, sleeping in a recliner in the room so she could be there to comfort him because his pain seemed to be worse at night. This was one of those nights.

Calleigh watched from the chair beside his bed as Horatio attempted to hide the intensity of the pain he was enduring, but she realized he was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. He had not eaten much of the dinner on his tray, claiming he wasn't hungry.

"Horatio let me call the nurse so she can give you more pain medication."

Through gritted teeth he hissed, "No, the pain will ease up…. I don't want to be doped up more than I am already."

A short time later, Horatio appeared to be resting more comfortably, and to Calleigh's surprise he began making light conversation,

"I'm sorry I stood you up at your party. I know my absence ruined your plans considering our costumes. "

"My party? Horatio Caine, you are the only man I have ever known that would be apologizing for such a trivial matter while suffering with pain from serious injuries."

Horatio chuckled momentarily, but stopped quickly feeling the repercussions of the movement in his injured side. After a few minutes, he asked,

"Calleigh, why did you stay here with me?"

Taken aback by his question she looked down at her hands, and then his hand reach out taking one of hers gently in its grasp causing her to look up directly into his intense blue eyes, feeling as if they were looking straight into her soul as he waited for her answer.

"I…um," she began then nervously pushed some of her hair back behind her ear before answering, "I care about you Horatio as a colleague and a close friend."

Horatio smiled as he asked, "Just a close friend?"

Calleigh squirmed in her chair, feeling the warm rush of a blush blossoming into her cheeks as she broke eye contact looking away from his gaze, struggling to recover her composure.

Awkwardly beginning to respond she said, "Well…uh…"

Horatio whispered, cutting her off, "Calleigh, I love you…I have for a long time. When I was offered the position as captain with the bomb squad, it opened the door for me to pursue you and try to discover if you could possibly have feelings for me. Then this happened, but the experience has reinforced my knowledge of how fast things can change and how short life can be. My only concern about you being near me is your safety. After Frank chewed me out a few days ago, his words rocked me to my core, but it made me realize that he was right, I had been feeling sorry for myself. I'm not going to tell you that I've suddenly changed, worrying is too ingrained into my psyche, but I'm going to try to live for today and not dwell on what might happen." Calleigh's heart began racing, listening to Horatio's confession.

"I love you Horatio." she blurted out, shyly smiling at her own brazenness, as her eyes shimmered with tears. "When the chief called me about your plane going down, my world ended at that moment. Then at the crash scene when I found your badge…I…"

"Come here Sweetheart," Horatio softly beckoned as he tugged on her hand. Calleigh stood and then leaned over, resting her elbow on the bed beside Horatio. He had released her hand and with his free hand he reached up and gently pushed her long golden hair back from her face. Studying her expression for a moment he breathed,

"Are you sure? I can be a pain sometimes I'm told."

Calleigh smiled whispering back, "I'm sure. You know, I can be difficult myself."

Horatio smiled, "Hmm, this could be very interesting," as he cupped his hand behind her head and gently pulled her down, first brushing her lips with his at first before he took full possession, triggering a moan of pleasure from deep within her throat.

Finally the day arrived for Horatio's release from the hospital to make the trip home to Miami. Calleigh entered his room early that morning only to find him gone. She wondered where he could be, but sat down thinking they probably took him for a last minute check-up.

Soon the door of his room opened revealing a clean and dressed Horatio Caine sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by an orderly. Calleigh gave a soft wolf whistle commenting,

"Who could this handsome man be?" She smiled. Her remark caused a sheepish grin to spread across Horatio's face.

"I take it that I look better?"

"More like yourself, Handsome, except I don't know if I will ever get used to you with a mustache and goatee."

"I thought you liked it," he bantered back, while at the same time feigning a look of hurt.

"I do like it Handsome. It makes you look like a Captain," she answered playfully.

"I never knew a captain had a certain look," he grinned.

"Everybody in Miami is going to flip-out when they see you."

Arriving from Brownsville into Houston, the airline had an electric cart with a driver waiting to whisk them to the departure gate for their plane to Miami. The gate agent allowed them to board the plane ahead of other passengers and their driver helped get Horatio settled into his seat and stored the wheelchair in a front closet.

Calleigh remarked, "Wow, it's been some time since I've flown in first class. I can't believe the department's paying for this." Glancing around at Horatio she found him with his head resting on the back of his seat, his eyes closed. She realized the trip was not going to be easy on him.

"Tired," Calleigh asked.

"More than tired Sweetheart, I can't wait to get home to my bed." Calleigh bit her lip knowing there was going to be a large welcoming party at Miami International when they arrived._ I wonder if it was the right thing to do, allowing everyone to come and greet Horatio at the airport, but they're all relieved to have him back. I just couldn't tell them not to._

As the plane pulled up to the jet-way at Miami International, a stewardess approached Horatio and Calleigh telling them they would deplane after the rest of first class passengers to avoid the crowd. Horatio took the time to rest, wondering how he was going to make it into the wheelchair. Hearing a familiar voice, he opened his eyes to see Eric walking toward them.

Eric, noticing the mustache and goatee Horatio was sporting playfully chided, as he grinned widely, "Hey Cal, I thought you were coming home with Horatio. Who's this guy?"

"Doesn't he kinda remind you of a rugged Scotish actor?"

"Calleigh," he playfully admonished. "Eric, very funny," Horatio said in greeting.

"H, you're a sight for sore eyes. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and sore as if a Mack truck ran over me a couple of times."

"Well let's see about getting you off this plane and getting you home." Eric bent down; slipped his arm under Horatio's right arm, careful not to put pressure on his friend's left side or hit his left leg, lifted him up, slowly turned him around and eased him down into the wheelchair that Calleigh was holding steady. Eric could feel Horatio's weakness as he maneuvered him.

Horatio grimaced in pain and moaned scaring Eric, "H, you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No…no Eric, it just hurts when I move. Give me a minute, ok?" Calleigh could see the pain etched on Horatio's face as he worked through it. Finally feeling relief he looked up at Eric and said "Thanks for your help Eric." Eric nodded realizing how severely injured Horatio was, but after all, he did survive a plane crash.

Inwardly Horatio was loathing the fact that he needed to rely on others for help. In all of his life he'd never required help like this. He'd also had never been confined to a wheelchair; _the damn thing makes me feel like an invalid. I just want to go home where it's quiet, hopefully with Calleigh._

As they reached the end of the jet-way Horatio saw the crowd gathered in the gate area, groaning inside, realizing they were there for him. He was surprised to even see the chief among the group, but If there was anything he detested more being incapacitated, it was anyone making a fuss over him; he had never enjoyed being the center of attention. A loud cheer went up as Horatio came into view.

At the same time in La Cancion, Mexico, a meeting was just getting started, headed by Captain Perez. The group of men, all Mala Noche had only one goal in mind; make Horatio Caine pay for killing their leader, El Asesino.

"Anita Torres betrayed her people assisting an enemy of the Mala Noche. She paid with her life as did her young deputy. Now we must travel to Miami to satisfy our vengeance against Horatio Caine."

Finally home, Horatio welcomed the feel of his bed as Eric eased him down onto the cool sheets. It was humiliating to say the least to have Calleigh and Alexx undress him down to his boxers in order to help him into pajamas, but both women strongly pointed out that he could not accomplish the task himself.

Propped up comfortably against the pillows, Horatio felt his body relaxing knowing he was finally home. It seemed like ages since he last lay in his bed. _Now all I need is for Calleigh to lie down beside me, something I've dreamed about for a long time._

"Horatio," Alexx softly called, causing him to open his eyes breaking his thoughts. "I need to check your incision and take your vitals; you also need an injection of pain medicine. You've been handled and moved too much today; we need to stay on top of that pain. Don't need to let it get out of hand." Alexx could tell from his expression that he was worn out from the trip and needed to rest. Calleigh and the team all stood around the bed watching as Alexx tended to her patient. After the injection, it didn't take long for Horatio to drift off to sleep.

"How is he Alexx?" Calleigh asked after her friend stood after completing her examination.

"The incision looks good. His blood pressure is a little high, but pain and the medication will cause that. Are you planning to stay with him Calleigh?" Alexx asked as she held Calleigh's hand.

"I am. What do I need to do for him?"

"Well, Sugar for one thing, you're going to need help getting him up and to the bathroom. You can't handle his weight."

Frank overheard the conversation and spoke up, "Cal, I'll help you with Horatio."

"Thanks Frank, but are you sure? We don't know how long he'll need us."

"I've got home health set up to come by every day to check on him for the next two weeks, and physical therapy will begin in a couple of days, something he's going to love" Alexx chuckled.

"Ok, that'll help. After a week, I might have to at least go to the lab some and I know you'll need to check on your department too Frank. We could work out a schedule…"

Eric spoke up, "Walter, Ryan, Natalia and I want to take turns helping on our days off. That will free up others to cover work."

Calleigh smiled, "Thanks guys that will be great. I'll plan to stay with him at night."

Alexx began explaining to everyone, "Whenever he is moved, the support boot must be put on his leg to protect the incision and the bones. Also, for at least another week, he'll need that arm in the sling when he gets up. Other than that, rest and good nutrition is going to be the two key factors of helping him heal." Everyone left, after Alexx shooed them away, saying Horatio needed quiet. Frank told Calleigh he'd be back after going by his apartment to pick up a few things. Then said he'd let her do the same.

Alone with Horatio, Calleigh sat on the bed beside him watching him sleep as she brushed some hair back out of his face. _Our lives have taken a sudden change of direction, beginning with changes at work, leading to the wonderful transformation of our relationship. I'm very grateful we've been given the opportunity._

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 8**

Horatio awoke to a delicious smell wafting into his room, one that he immediately associated with his mother. It brought a smile to his face, and then Calleigh appeared in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Hey Handsome, you're awake. Did you have a good rest?" She asked as she sat down on the bed, taking Horatio's hand in hers.

"I did; it feels wonderful to be home. It feels wonderful that you are here with me Calleigh," then brought her hand to his lips kissing it softly. "Is that chicken noodle soup I smell cooking?"

"It is. Are you hungry?"

"I am, but for more than chicken soup," pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

"Hmm, you know it's bad for you to have dessert _before_ a meal," she whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"I wish…I wish I could give you dessert Sweetheart," Horatio bemoaned as he searched her eyes, tracing a finger lightly across her cheek, down to her chin._ Beautiful, large green eyes; _he thought, _windows to a beautiful soul._

"The anticipation will be strong, but I can wait," she smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"Were you surprised by your welcoming committee earlier?"

Horatio smiled, "I was. You know my dislike of being the center of attention, but that display of love and friendship really touched me."

"Everybody is happy you're back, Handsome. I overheard several comments about your new look."

"Good or bad?"

"All good. In fact, it made me a little jealous hearing women commenting about how handsome you are!"

"No need to be…I'm taken," he assured with a smile.

"Think it will be on the news?" She asked tongue-in-cheek.

Then he playfully mocked, "Breaking news - Horatio Caine seen with a mustache and goatee." Calleigh playfully slapped his chest,

"You are bad Horatio!" She laughed as he flashed a crooked smile.

"It looks dark out…what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"That stuff Alexx gave me really did the trick."

"How about some soup and crackers?"

"Would love some, if you come with it!" He softly answered as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I think the rest perked you up Captain. Don't you go anywhere…" she smiled, "I'll be right back."

After Calleigh left, Horatio began struggling to push himself up against the pillows to be ready when she returned with the food, but found it difficult to manage with a sore side and only the use of one arm and leg. At that moment, Frank walked into the bedroom and saw Horatio trying to change positions.

"Hey H, let me help you." Walking to the bed, he pulled Horatio up higher on the pillows.

"Thanks Francis. Sure makes a difference to have help."

"Anytime my friend."

"Are you staying here too?"

"I am. Calleigh would have a difficult time handling you if you needed to get up."

Horatio breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I just couldn't see myself letting Calleigh take me to the bathroom, it would have been embarrassing, you know?"

Frank laughed at Horatio and then Calleigh walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of hot, steaming soup and crackers along with a glass of sweet tea. After settling the tray over Horatio's lap, she tucked a napkin under his chin, then picked up the spoon, sat down and began feeding him the soup.

"This is good Sweetheart." he commented after a few spoonfuls. "I feel better already thanks to your soup and your wonderful sweet tea! I've always loved your tea."

"My mother used to say this stuff will cure anything…I hope it heals as well too!"

Frank chuckled as he watched, "Man, I wish I had someone to feed me while I lay up in bed!"

Two weeks passed with the team taking turns staying with Horatio, helping him with his needs and letting the nurse and therapist in when they arrived. It was difficult at first for Horatio to accept the help he knew he needed, but it actually brought him closer to each member of the team; his family.

It wasn't long before he began showing noticeable improvement, which in turn caused him to become more agitated about his inability to accomplish some things. He was eager to return to normal, but when he was honest with himself, he knew it would be a while yet. _Alexx said at the minimum three months before I could possibly return to desk duty and that would be depending on how well the bones in my leg heal_.

He was just now beginning to use crutches, since his arm and ribs were almost healed. Although he moved about shakily, the support gave him a bit of freedom, no longer did he need help moving around in his house. Calleigh had gone back to work during the day at the lab, coming over after her shift ended to stay the night with him. He smiled; _I've already become accustomed to her sleeping beside me. But, it's becoming increasingly difficult for me to be so close to her all night and not…. Maybe before long I can prove my love to her. _The sound of the front door opening broke his thoughts; he began hobbling toward the front of the house to greet her.

"Hey Handsome, how was your day?"

"Quiet, and boring…how was your day Sweetheart?"

"Pretty routine, our case loads are increasing which as you know is the norm around the holidays," she said before stretching up on her toes kissing him, while holding two grocery sacks.

"Can I help you Sweetheart? Is there something I can get from the car?"

"Horatio, thank you, but you wouldn't be able to handle a sack and your crutches too. I can make one more trip and that should do it." Calleigh noticed his crestfallen expression after hearing he wasn't needed. She had been noticing lately how he seemed to be feeling at loose ends, edging toward depression.

"But you could help me in the kitchen if you feel up to it. Would you make the salad?"

Horatio sighed, "Sure," and then slowly began making his way toward the refrigerator.

They were both in the kitchen getting dinner together when Horatio asked, "How many are coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving Dinner?"

"All of the team, plus Alexx, Henry and their daughter Aimee. It's going to be so much fun for us all to be together. We have a lot to be thankful for this year." She moved closer, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek causing him to smile.

After dinner, Horatio suggested they sit out on the patio; it was a mild November evening, perfect for stargazing. Snuggling in the swing, they began naming the constellations visible, and then started sharing memories of past Thanksgivings. As silence replaced their conversation, Horatio put his hand under Calleigh's chin, gently raising it up so he could kiss her. That simple kiss opened the floodgates of passion.

"Calleigh," Horatio whispered as they broke for air, "can I make love to you tonight?" leaning back to observe her expression which was one of surprise, but longing as well.

"Yes," she breathed her voice soft with passion before his lips crashed down on hers again.

Having moved to the bedroom, Calleigh helped Horatio undress as he lay on the bed. She had pulled his slacks off before, but it felt different this time; this time passion coursed through his veins and the act caused a noticeable physical reaction. Then she placed the protective boot on his lower leg .

Calleigh, minus all her clothes, lay down in the bed beside him. As he rolled over on top he grimaced causing her to ask,

"Handsome…are you sure?" He picked up a remote that was beside the pillows, turning on the sound system. He had preloaded a certain song, just for this moment. _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, _followed by other love songs he had chosen.

"No worries Sweetheart. Certain movement causes a moment of pain, getting my attention is all," he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips with a searing kiss full of passion.

Exquisite sensations overwhelmed Calleigh at the thought of finally making love with Horatio. He left her lips, lightly kissing his way along her jawline to her ear where he brushed her hair back and then ran his tongue around the edge before sucking her earlobe into his mouth. Calleigh felt as if she would come unglued at the sensual action of his tongue and lips. She ran her hands through his soft hair gripping it tight, pulling slightly until she became aware of what she was doing and loosened her grip. When Horatio left her ear and moved down her neck placing wet, loving kisses as he went, she thought she would explode. Then his lips travelled even lower causing her to scream,

"Horatio…please stop, I can't bear much more. Please take me now…."

Horatio raised his head seeing the unmistakable passion in her eyes as she tossed her head back and forth. Not a man to deny the woman he loved what she wanted, he complied with her request. For the first time, they became one in body and soul.

Breathing heavily, they lay in each other's arms as Horatio turned his head and kissed Calleigh's forehead.

"You are wonderful Calleigh. I've dreamed of this night for so long. I love you so much…I always will," he softly whispered as he hugged her close. "I just wish I didn't have this bad leg, but when it gets well, I'll be able to give you love like you deserve.

"Handsome…I just don't see how it could be any better. I've never felt love so wonderful in my life. I love you." They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms each knowing they had finally found love that would last a lifetime.

Calleigh was up early the next morning. After showering, she began working in the kitchen preparing the dressing, and then would move on to getting the two large turkeys ready for the oven. _Thank goodness Horatio's kitchen has two full sized, built in ovens._ Alexx and Natalia were bringing side dishes and desserts to complete the menu.

Earlier, she had eased out of bed, careful not to wake Horatio, but had taken a few minutes before leaving to watch him sleeping, running her hand lightly across his chest that still bore bluish/yellow bruises, and feeling so loved by the man who she had dreamed of for so long. Now after all the years and everything that had happened, they were finally together. Something she was thankful for the most this year.

Calleigh was standing at the kitchen counter when she felt Horatio's arms snake around her waist, and then felt him push her hair to one side feeling his soft lips on the side of her neck. Unable to use her hands, as they were in the dressing mixture, she moaned her pleasure. Horatio let go of her waist, placing both hands on the counter on each side of her for balance and softly said,

"Good morning Beautiful."

She turned enough to see his face and responded, "Good morning Handsome. Did you sleep well?"

"Best I've slept in ages Sweetheart, how about you?"

"I slept wonderfully," she smiled.

"Give me just a minute and I'll get our breakfast."

Later that afternoon, Alexx and Henry arrived with their daughter. Horatio thought the girl had grown at least two feet taller since the last time he saw her.

Hobbling over to her on his crutches he commented, "Aimee, I must say, you are a beautiful young lady."

Aimee hugged Horatio, "Uncle Horatio, flattery wins a girl's heart over every time." Horatio smiled and glanced over at Calleigh, noticing a light blush coloring her face.

All of the team arrived, with Frank being the last. "Hey Horatio, brought some beer for the football games."

Eric shouted from the door leading to the den, "About time big guy. Hurry up, Texas is getting creamed!"

"Oh man, don't tell me that!" Frank bemoaned as he joined Eric, Walter and Ryan in front of the large screen TV. Horatio shook his head and chuckled. He'd never been a die-hard football fan. He watched some, but just seemed he never had the time. Today was special though; he needed to spend some time with his friends for a while. Calleigh had told him that she and the ladies had everything about the food under control and they would get them when everything was ready. In less than an hour, Alexx appeared at the door announcing if any of them wanted something to eat, they'd better turn the TV off and come to the table.

Walter stood saying, "All of you know what a huge sports fan I am, but right now that turkey is calling to me."

Everyone was seated at the large table with Horatio at one end, Calleigh and Eric on either side of him and Alexx's husband Henry at the opposite end with everyone else in between. All eyes turned to Horatio as he began to speak.

"Before we eat, I'd like to say a few words. I, uh…" pausing to collect his thoughts, he began, "When I came home from the hospital, never before in my life have I felt so vulnerable, so dependent on others," he looked down hesitating a moment. Calleigh reached over and squeezed his hand, knowing this was difficult for him.

Lifting his head, looking around the table at everyone he continued, "But each one of you stepped up, giving of your time to help me. You calmed my fears of not being able to do for myself. It has been a humbling experience, one that I'll never forget; one that reinforced the meaning of family to me. Thank you all very much." Looking at each smiling face sitting around the table, and then looked down trying to maintain his composure as his bottom lip quivered.

Raising his head, gazing lovingly at Calleigh, he took her hand in his, "I'm very thankful for this special lady, for her love toward me." His voice overcome with emotion, began to waiver. "Without her determination...I might not have been here today," tears filled his eyes as he lowered his head, sucking in air to steady his voice. Calleigh began wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes as she watched him try to continue. Others around the table were close to tears themselves.

Taking a deep breath he began again, "Frank, um," Horatio looked away as he hesitated, swallowing hard, then looking back toward his best friend, "if it wasn't for you…chewing me out that day in my hospital room, I…I wouldn't have had the opportunity to be a part of Calleigh's life, thank you." Frank swiped at his cheek after nodding his head. Smiling, Horatio said, "I certainly didn't mean to put a damper on our dinner, let's enjoy this wonderful food the ladies have worked so hard making before it gets cold. I'd like to ask Henry to say the blessing, if he would."

Eric stood saying, "Henry before you begin, I'd like to say a few words speaking for the team. We are thankful for you Horatio, for your years of support for us; your leadership, which will continue by the way, even though you've moved to the bomb squad," causing everyone to laugh, "but most of all thanks for showing us how to be a family, something that will never change as far as we're all concerned." Horatio was finding it difficult to control his emotions listening to Eric; barely managing to keep it together as he acknowledged their feelings for him with a warm smile and a nod of his head.

The warmth and comradeship was very evident as everyone enjoyed the food and conversation around the table this Thanksgiving evening. Later, Alexx, Aimee and Natalia began to walk into the kitchen, but stopped short when they found Horatio and Calleigh sharing a warm embrace and a few quiet moments together.

Alexx spoke up, "It's all worked out perfectly. I wondered there for a while if it ever would."

The next day, Calleigh had to work a full shift at the lab, but Frank said he'd come over in the afternoon to watch one of the football games with Horatio. At one o'clock the doorbell rang and Horatio knew it was the physical therapist. He opened the door to find a Hispanic man standing there instead.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Carlos, your therapist today. Jerry called in sick."

Horatio hesitated a moment, then stepped aside letting the young man in. "The bedroom is this way," Horatio said as he began walking on his crutches down the hallway ahead of the young man, stopping suddenly when he heard a familiar sound…that of a gun's hammer being cocked.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 9**

Horatio froze after hearing the clicking of a gun's hammer from behind him. Immediately his mind went into overdrive thinking of a plan to counteract what he knew would come next. His cheek twitched as he pensively said,

"Son, you don't want to do this…"

"SHUTUP, I _have _to do this. I must do this for El Asesino. You murdered him, now you must pay." Mentally, Horatio quickly calculated the distance between himself and the voice.

"I didn't murder him," Horatio swiftly responded aiming to stall for time, "he left me no choice. I ordered him to surrender; he turned toward me as he pulled out a gun. I had to shoot."

"Enough conversation…now it's time for you to die chancho (pig)!"

In one swift move, Horatio spun around to the left, while at the same time swinging his left crutch in the air, in the direction of the young man. He made contact with the gunman's arm knocking the gun from his hand as it fired. Horatio felt the concussion of the bullet as it narrowly missed head, embedding in a doorframe beyond him.

The sudden, drastic movement caused Horatio to fall to the floor, landing on his left side, completely knocking his breath out. After the impact he knew he had to act quickly when his eyes spotted the gun within reach he began to scramble to take possession of it; ignoring his pain. The young man saw the proximity of the gun to Horatio and fell across the red head still on the floor, pinning Horatio down, trying to reach it first. Horatio caught an elbow in his right eye, momentarily disrupting his vision.

Frank had just turned onto Horatio's street; his mind already on the football game, it took a second for him to realize there was a car parked in his friend's drive. _The physical therapist is here. Thought I'd miss him. Oh well, I can watch the first part of the game while Horatio is enduring his exercises._

The shooter was successful in wrapping his hand around the grip of the gun first, but he was surprised at the fight the American was giving him. Horatio grabbed the hand holding the gun and then was suddenly pinned down with the shooter trying to turn the gun toward Horatio's head as the man straddled his body, stopping any attempt on Horatio's part to move away. Now it was a battle of strength; both men making a strong effort to point the barrel at the other. Horatio could feel his strength ebbing, but willed it to stay, knowing if he weakened now, the outcome would be disastrous. Then a gunshot rang out.

Frank was approaching the front door of Horatio's when a gunshot sounded from inside. _WHAT IN THE HELL? _ Frank took out his cell phone and called in the address and screamed "shots fired, officer down! Send a bus," Then began searching for Horatio's door key on his ring.

Calleigh was in the ballistics lab reading over results from three weapons tested earlier that were involved in a multiple murder case when Walter ran in shouting, "Tripp just called in shots fired at Horatio's!"

"He called in _WHAT_?" Calleigh immediately jumped off the stool, grabbing her bag as she ran for the door, asking over her shoulder, "You coming?"

"Hell yeah, you know I am!" The big man replied as he caught up with her.

Frank, gun raised, cautiously opened the door shouting, "HORATIO…MDPD!" Silence greeted his words of warning. Moving further into the house, he looked around quickly, not seeing anything amiss, he turned toward the hallway toward the bedrooms and then heard a faint grunt. Gripping his weapon tighter, he slowly approached the opening. Frank then lowered his weapon when he saw two men on the floor of the hall; one of them being Horatio.

"GOD NO! HORATIO!"

As sirens approached outside, Frank hurriedly walked into the hallway and that's when he noticed Horatio moving slightly under a Hispanic man.

"Horatio, can you hear me? Are you shot?" Frank asked apprehensively as he reached down, checking for a pulse in the young man on top, but there was none. It was after rolling the man from atop Horatio that he grimaced, noticing the amount of blood covering Horatio's chest.

He moved quickly to reach down and check Horatio's pulse in his neck. _Normal strength and beat,_ he breathed a sigh of relief. He was feeling around on Horatio's chest and midsection for any possible wound when Horatio's eyes began to flutter open.

"Frank…what's going on?" he asked weakly.

"You tell me H."

"HORATIO," Calleigh screamed when she saw him lying on the floor, she began running toward him with Walter close behind her. She was apprehensive seeing patrol cars were already at the house when they arrived, and that officers were searching the perimeter and the rest of the house for potential accomplices.

Horatio looked up into Calleigh's frightened eyes as she knelt down beside him, "I'm ok Sweetheart…just shaken up."

"Are you sure Horatio? Where did all this blood come from?"

"Looks like it's all from this guy Cal," Frank answered crouching over the Hispanic man, carefully picking up the gun that was beside the body with a gloved hand.

Horatio began trying to sit up, but Calleigh gently stopped him with her hand telling him to let the paramedics check him over, noticing they had just entered the house.

"I'm really ok Calleigh, I…"

"Horatio, you need to get checked out," she cut him off with a stern expression, then as she gently stroked his head, she changed her voice to a softer tone, "Do it for me ok?" He slowly nodded his head yes.

Calleigh stood up to allow the paramedics to examine Horatio and then walked over to Frank and the dead man.

Looking at the young man she commented in a puzzled tone, "He's got an ID tag from the physical therapy group that's working with Horatio, but this isn't his regular guy."

Eric and Ryan showed up, speaking to the officers at the front of the house, then saw Frank and Calleigh as they approached with concerned expressions, noticing the paramedics attending to Horatio. Eric stopped at the gurney first to check on Horatio.

Ryan spoke up, "What happened?" He asked, stopping in front of Frank.

"Hell if I know. It looks like this punk walked in claiming to be the physical therapist and then jumped Horatio trying to kill him."

Ryan walked over to the dead man and crouched down as he put on a pair of latex gloves to examine the body for evidence. He pulled a hand out from under the body and suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread when he noticed a tattoo on the fleshy part of the thumb. Holding it up Ryan noted the design.

"This might give us a clue. He's sporting a Mala Noche tat." That comment caught Calleigh and Eric's attention causing them to look at the man's hand. Ryan began going through the pockets of the dead man's jeans pulling out a cell phone, a hotel key card and a sizable amount of cash. In the middle of the wad of money, Ryan noticed a slip of paper. Pulling on the edge it slid out and he unfolded it.

"Huh, it's a phone number, a foreign one."

"Let me see that," Eric asked. "This looks as if it could be a Mexican cell phone number."

"He's from Mexico?" Calleigh asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, looks like it," Eric responded with a worried expression.

Calleigh walked back to where Horatio was lying on the gurney in the front entry-way where they had taken him to allow for more room. One of the paramedics told her that they needed to transport him to the ER to be more thoroughly examined because it appeared he was suffering from a mild concussion, plus he was very tender on his left side.

"Calleigh…Calleigh I don't need to go to the hospital…I'm fine. Thank you gentlemen for your help, but I'm not going to the hospital. It's not like I'll be running around much."

"Horatio it won't hurt to be checked out and make sure you're ok. I'll go with you."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going. I'm ok." She realized she wasn't going to win this battle and surrendered, thanking the paramedics. "What did Ryan find on my shooter?" Horatio asked as he sat up, and swung his injured leg over the edge of the gurney, then the other motioning for his crutches.

Standing up, Horatio suddenly weaved causing Calleigh to immediately reach out and steady him. The paramedic standing next to him did the same cautioning, "Sir, be careful there."

"Thanks. I just stood up too quick." Everyone watched with trepidation as Horatio slowly began walking with the use of his crutches.

"Calleigh, H is going to need a steak on that eye," Ryan suggested.

"I think right now that's the least of our worries."

Tom Lohman arrived and performed an initial examination on the body.

"I'd say this one is pretty cut and dry. Shot at close range in the chest causing immediate death. Glad it was him and not you Horatio." Horatio nodded his head in agreement.

Horatio then walked over to Eric and Ryan asking about what was found in the young man's pockets. Eric showed Horatio the phone number written on the slip of paper and the man's cell phone. Horatio borrowed a pair of gloves and after putting them on took the phone and the slip of paper.

"Let's see who we get shall we?" he engaged the speaker and began keying in the number.

A man answered on the other end, "Perez," the man snapped. "I hope this is Carlos, telling me good news about the death of Senior Caine?" Horatio's face quickly changed, reflecting deep anger.

"Afraid not Perez, Carlos won't be collecting the rest of his money."

"Well, well, Senior Caine. I take it you're not dead," his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I should have known not to leave this job to amateurs. I'll just have to tend to you myself."

"I'll be waiting Perez, that is if you have the balls to come and get me," Horatio growled.

Nothing but laughter at the other end, then Perez's voice lowered, "I promise you I will not fail. Your days are numbered Caine." Then silence as the screen showed the call had ended.

Everyone standing around heard Perez's threat and looked at Horatio who was staring at the phone. Calleigh reached out and took the phone from Horatio's hand, passing it to Eric.

"Horatio, you can't confront this man," Calleigh said softly, "you're far from being in top physical condition."

Suddenly coming out of deep thought, he tilted his head toward her and replied, "I have to Sweetheart. It's me he wants. Calleigh, I want you in a safe house before tonight."

"Horatio, I'm not going to leave you to face this madman alone. Where are you going to be?"

"Right here."

"He won't be alone Calleigh," Frank assured her. "I'm going to stay with him."

Eric, Ryan and Walter all agreed, they were going to join Frank as well.

Horatio smiled at his friends, "Thank you, all of you, but I don't want anyone else to be hurt by this lowlife that calls himself a 'protector of the people'."

"We'll work out something H to where we'll be invisible, but still close to help you," Eric assured him.

"Right now, all I want to do is to get cleaned up."

Everyone but Calleigh had left to gather some things and put the plan in motion, and Horatio headed for the bathroom. Beginning to unbutton his blood-soaked shirt, as he stood in front of the shower balancing with the help of his crutches, Calleigh intervened.

"Let me Handsome," giving him a weak smile, mixed with concern. "Horatio, I know you want to pay Perez back for what he did to Anita and Jesus, but…"

"I do Calleigh." With his shirt off and on the floor, he cautiously stepped out of his jeans then his boxers before tenderly cupping her face in his hands, "But more than that, I want to stop him before he gets to you. Anita described this monster as ruthless. That frightens me, now that you are part of my life."

"I'll be ok."

"And I'm going to do everything possible to make that a certainty." Then leaned down and captured her lips in a heart-stopping kiss and after breaking apart he asked, in a whisper, "Take a shower with me? All I can do is wash your back, but I'd love to have you near me until you have to leave."

"Thought you'd never ask."

After their shower, he gently dried her off with a large, soft, fluffy towel and she took great pleasure doing the same for him.

She reached for her robe, but Horatio's hand stopped her before she could take the garment off the hook.

"Calleigh, let me make slow, tender love to you before you need to leave. The other night was much too fast." She noticed his eyes had changed to a dark blue, his voice rough with passion. Instead of her robe, she reached for his crutches and led him out the door to their bed.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I wish all my American readers a safe and happy Thanksgiving and I hope all readers have a great week!**

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 10**

Calleigh reached up letting her hand slowly slide down the side of Horatio's face, tenderly touching the bruise under his eye as she fought the urge to break down in tears. _I wish I could just stop everything that's happening; make it all go away. It has always been important for him to keep those around him safe from harm, but I want to do the same for him._

"I love you Horatio. Promise me you won't be a hero trying to bring Perez down."

He lifted up on an elbow, as he searched her eyes and then softly kissed the tip of her nose answering, "Rest assured I'm no hero Sweetheart. I'll be careful." Rolling over onto his back, he gently gathered her into his arms as they lay back against the pillows before he softly implored, "I want you to be careful, don't let your guard down…no matter what happens, you stay put in the safe house."

"Ok, but I still wish I could stay with you," she answered as she snuggled up closer against him, realizing just how much she would miss him. _I've always thought of myself as a strong woman, able to take care of myself, but I'm finding lately that I need the security of his arms. I feel so safe when they're wrapped around me. _

"I do too."

About an hour later, they were both up and dressed. Calleigh had gathered a few things for her bag, before they threw together a light dinner. They ate in silence; Calleigh's thoughts consisted mainly of worry for Horatio's safety, _he's been through so much lately, now this_. Horatio's mind was consumed with thoughts of making Perez pay for his crimes.

"Do you know the location of the safe house where I'll be?"

"Eric told me it was the 17th floor condo in the Towers."

Reaching out, covering his hand with hers in a small voice she asked, "Why do I have to go tonight? He's probably still in Mexico, couldn't I stay with you for a while longer?"

"I'm not going to risk it Sweetheart. You know as well as I do he could be right here in Miami, his calls could still be routed through the service in Mexico."

She hung her head, briefly closing her eyes halfway mumbling, "I sure hope he's not here."

"Me too Calleigh," he responded with tight lips, his voice echoing her concern as he turned his hand over to gently grasp hers. Focusing his eyes on their joined hands, he began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb then looked up at her sad face that touched his heart.

They had just finished cleaning up the few dishes they had used when the doorbell rang. Calleigh instinctively placed her hand on the grip of her holstered gun as she walked toward the front door to look out the peep hole. It was Walter.

"Hey Calleigh, H, ready to go?"

"Give me a few minutes will you?"

"Sure, I'll wait outside," Walter nodded toward Horatio before turning and walking out the front door, pulling it closed behind him.

Calleigh turned and found herself suddenly wrapped Horatio's arms triggering her tears to begin to flow, no longer able to control them now as she squeezed him tight, her face pressed into his chest.

Horatio leaned back in her arms and tenderly began wiping the tears off her cheeks as he whispered, "Don't cry Sweetheart. All of this will be over and everything will get back to normal, I promise."

He leaned down and softly kissed her wet lips, moistened by her salty tears before turning the simple kiss into a deeper, passion-filled declaration of his feelings for her. Recovering her breath, very reluctant to leave his warm embrace, she stepped back and noticed the smile that dangled from the corner of his lips causing her to give him a sad smile in return before imparting,

"I love you Horatio Caine. Be safe."

"I love you Calleigh, always remember that Sweetheart," he replied as he searched her eyes brushing some of her loose hair back from her face. She leaned over and picked up her bag, but before opening the door, she turned and looked back toward Horatio one last time and gave him her radiant smile, mixed with uneasiness. He returned her smile then she was gone.

Horatio walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily, leaning his crutches on the edge before putting his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands. Staying that way for several minutes, he began thinking back to the phone conversation with Perez when he abruptly jerked his head up. _Perez said 'amateurs', plural. There was another man involved besides Carlos. Why didn't I catch that sooner? Because you're slipping Caine, you shouldn't have missed that_.

He leapt to his feet so quickly, dizziness overwhelmed him for a few seconds due to the fact that the blood pooled in his feet, causing him to totter as he reached for the crutches. Steadying himself, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Walter. After several rings, Walter answered, "Simmons."

"Walter, be aware there's more than just Carlos in Miami right now working for Perez. Are you staying the night at the safe house?"

"I am H; Ryan will take over at six in the morning."

"Good, stay alert."

"You too H. Tripp and Delko just radioed they are on their way to your house."

"Thanks."

Horatio's cell rang. Looking at the screen he saw it was Eric, "Eric, what evidence did you find in the car? "

"Two sets of prints and they were fresh because oil from the skin was still present. We ran them through IAFIS and came up with a match, of course Carlos Mendez being one set, but the other belonged to a Felix Rula. Both have convictions in Mexico, but none serious"

"Perez mentioned in his conversation about there being 'amateurs' involved. I didn't catch the fact until just now."

"I didn't either H. I put out a BOLO on Felix and just in case he's here, Perez."

"That's all we can do."

"H, Tripp and I are in position down the street from you. Try and get some sleep."

"I'll try, but…"

"Yeah, I understand."

After speaking with Walter and Eric, Horatio thought he might as well lie down and try to catch a little sleep; he felt drained. He had been in bed for a couple of hours, not sleeping. His thoughts focused on Calleigh and how much he missed her lying beside him. All of a sudden there was a loud noise from the other end of the house causing him to jump. He reached over and picked up his pistol, holding the grip tightly in his hand he as he lay still, listening intently for any more noises. Silence filled the house. _Get a grip Caine. The noise was probably just the house popping with the cooling of the night air. _Then his cell phone rang. Looking at the screen he saw it was Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, you can't sleep either?"

Whispering she said, "Horatio, someone opened the door and is walking through the house. I heard a slight scuffle in the living room, now it's silent."

Horatio bolted up in bed, "Calleigh, are you in the bedroom?"

"I've locked myself in the adjoining bath; I'm behind the shower curtain in the tub. I've got my gun and I've called 911."

She heard the footsteps coming closer. "Horatio, they're at the door. They're walking away, but I think they're checking for another entrance."

Horatio was scrambling, putting his phone on speaker as he hobbled to the door to the garage, grabbing his keys in the process. "Sweetheart, I'm coming. It will take me a few minutes, but I want you to stay on the line."

Horatio ignored the pain in his leg as he struggled getting into the car. As soon as the garage door was high enough, he backed out at record speed, driving like a demon down the street knowing Frank and Eric would follow.

Frank and Eric were confused and in shock. "Where in the hell is he going?" Frank asked as Eric answered an incoming call on his cell.

Quickly ending the call Eric started the car, "I think I have a good idea. A 911 call came in from the safe house.

"Oh crap," exclaimed Frank. Eric made a U-turn, turning on lights and siren, sped after Horatio, hoping to catch up with him.

"Calleigh, what's happening, you're quiet Sweetheart." A second later he heard the door give away as the men forced their way in.

Then Horatio heard men's voices speaking Spanish. He could make out enough of the conversation to realize they had captured Walter. He quit speaking, fearing his voice would be overheard giving Calleigh away, but he knew it was just a matter of seconds before they found her._ Damn what has happened? I hope you have one in the chamber of that big .45 Sweetheart. _Horatio was approaching intersections barely slowing down and driving through if no cars were approaching. This caught the attention of a patrol car that began pursuit. Horatio, not stopping for them, never checked up in his speed. _C'mon guys, the more the merrier._ Eric and Frank fell in behind the patrol car.

Suddenly he heard something that made his heart stop, the men found Calleigh and it sounded as if she willingly gave up. _No Sweetheart! What are you doing? _ Then he heard her say,

"I'll go with you, just let him go."The call disconnected.

_Oh Calleigh, delay them somehow. I'm getting close and I'm bringing the Calvary with me._ Three minutes later, and three minutes after a grey van pulled away from the service entrance, Horatio slid to a stop in front of the building, throwing open his car door just as the officers came running toward Horatio's car shouting with guns drawn,

"OUT OF THE CAR, HANDS IN THE AIR, DOWN ON THE PAVEMENT, NOW!"

With his heart beating wildly in his chest so much so that it felt as if it would explode, Horatio struggled to get out of his car, immediately falling against the side, balancing on one foot as he desperately pleaded, "Officers, I'm Captain Horatio Caine, MDPD" pausing to catch his breath, "please check this building on the seventeenth floor, apartment 1710. There's a kidnapping taking place right now!"

Frank and Eric ran up to the scene verifying Horatio's statement and the officers apologized as they began running for the building's entrance with Eric and Frank. Horatio, using his crutches, was close behind them, adrenaline flowing making him oblivious to the pain in his leg.

Arriving on the seventeenth floor, the men silently made their way down the hall with guns drawn ready to shoot. They reached the apartment finding the door slightly open. Eric cautiously pushed the door open, crouched low as he stepped in, his eyes anxiously scanning the room and the doors leading into the rest of the apartment, seeing no one. Horatio followed Eric. Frank and the officers spread out and searched each room.

Frank suddenly bellowed, "Call a bus, I found Walter." Walter was lying face down in the bathroom. Horatio quickly made his way down the hall only to see Walter prone on the floor.

"Walter…" Horatio whispered, "Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so," Frank answered, "his breathing's normal. Seems as if he's been drugged…don't see any sign of physical injury."

Eric ran into the bathroom with them just as Horatio weaved and collapsed against the wall. "H," Eric grabbed Horatio's arm to help keep him on his feet, instead of sliding down the wall like he was about to do.

"She's gone. Calleigh's gone. Perez got her. This was a mistake…I could have protected her…." He bemoaned with his head back against the wall.

"H, you know she couldn't have stayed with you. You did everything you could to protect her. We'll find her, H. C'mon; let's get you somewhere so you can sit down." Eric managed to help Horatio out to a chair in the hallway where the redhead collapsed, overcome with grief. Eric was never privy to witness the devastation in Horatio after Marisol's death because the man secluded himself away from everyone, not willing to share his feelings. Now, there was no hiding from this horrible turn of events and Eric was greatly disturbed as he watched his friend in such profound agony, blaming himself for what happened.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Got a handle on my Thanksgiving cooking so I am able to publish this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 11**

"Let me drive you home H," Eric softly said to his friend and mentor.

Eric was concerned about Horatio physically because of all the activity and driving tonight that he shouldn't have done. But now, Horatio's mental state bothered him even more. He hoped the serious turn of events with Calleigh hadn't pushed Horatio over the edge that he'd been teetering on in recent years from enduring one traumatic family tragedy after another. Horatio lifted his head while holding Calleigh's cell phone, which had been found in the bathroom and sad, tear-filled blue eyes met Eric's concerned gaze.

"NO, I'm not going home. I want to go to the hospital and check on Walter, and then I'm going with you to the lab to examine the evidence gathered from the condo."

"H you're in no condition to…" Eric abruptly stopped when Horatio gave him a stern glare. "Um, ok you're sure about this?" Horatio's answer was to begin struggling to stand up from the chair.

Meanwhile, as Calleigh rode in the back of the panel van with one of her kidnappers, the young man began taking the liberty of coming on to her.

"Hey Blondie, why don't we take advantage of the open space back here to…you know," the words slithered off the scruffy looking man's tongue while one of his hands travelled up her leg. With her hands tied behind her back, she couldn't slap his face like she wanted to, but her feet were untied so she did the next best thing; she kneed him where it mattered, and he fell against the wall with both of his hands between his legs as he moaned.

"DAMN BITCH, did you see what she just did? Seems I need to teach you some manners Missy," he said before backhanding Calleigh, knocking her to the floor. He then threw his body on top of her and began working with her shirt to remove it, with Calleigh fighting him the best she could. The van came to a screeching stop and the man driving screamed,

"GET OFF HER! YOU WANT TO FACE PEREZ? HE SAID TO BRING HER TO HIM UNTOUCHED…THAT MEANS NO HITTING HER TOO!"

Reluctantly the attacker slowly pulled himself off of her, but grabbed her arm, and jerked her into an upright position snarling, "We'll pick this back up after Perez is through with you." Calleigh never flinched, keeping up a strong front while inside she was terrified of what was in store for her.

Horatio stared out of the passenger window, seemingly at nothing while they rode in silence as Eric drove them in Horatio's car to Miami-Dade General to check on their teammate Walter._ At least H didn't fight me to drive. He must realize he's in no condition for it. I just wish he'd realize he's not in condition to be up on his feet all night._

"How did they find her?" Horatio whispered, low enough that Eric wondered if he was asking himself or did he expect an answer.

"You know how it is H. I figure Perez bought somebody, either at the department or a worker in The Towers or both, unfortunately money talks; especially in today's economy. I'm leaning towards both, myself."

Alexx spotted her two friends walking into the ER and stepped over to them, especially concerned about Horatio.

"Eric," taking his hand, then acknowledging Horatio asking him, "Sugar what on earth happened to you?" Lifting her hand, softly touching Horatio's bruised eye.

Horatio tilted his head away from her hand and grimaced as he answered, "Nothing. Alexx, we're not here to talk about me," he answered in a firm, but low voice. "How is Walter?"

Alexx withdrew her hand, knowing Horatio was hurting more in his soul than his body, taking in a deep breath she answered, "He's awake. He told me what happened with Calleigh." She noticed Horatio stiffen and then clarified her statement. "Walter didn't tell me details only that Calleigh was taken on his watch. He's extremely upset Horatio."

Horatio looked down at the floor, nodding his head weakly in understanding before asking, "May we see him?"

"I'll walk you back." The three walked through the double doors into the trauma area and Alexx guided them into the second room.

Walter saw Horatio and Eric enter his room with Alexx, and then she nodded her head and stepped back out into the hallway. Walter felt horrible having to face Horatio; he hung his head, closing his eyes before quickly stating,

"I'm so sorry H. I don't know how those men got in the condo. One minute no one was there in the kitchen, and then the next thing I knew one of them stuck a knife to my back."

Horatio squeezed his eyes closed and then looked up, his face showing nothing but concern asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a freight train hit me, but my heart is worse."

Eric spoke up, "Walter, you didn't hear anything that sounded like forced entry?"

"Nothing. That would have given me a heads up if I'd heard glass breaking or the door being broken into, but like I said, there was no noise. How could they have done that?"

Horatio raising his eyebrows while looking at the floor whispered, "With a key."

Walter scrunched his face responding, "A key? You mean someone in the department or the building custodians were in on this? Oh, man," his voice reflecting shock as he let his head drop back onto the pillow.

"That's the direction it looks like this is going right now," Horatio responded. "Try and get some rest Walter. We'll need you."

Back out in the hallway Horatio told Eric, "Let's get to the lab. We need to look at all personnel files of the lab's night shift, and then later today, request employee records from The Towers management. We need to find out who may be having financial difficulties along with new hires."

As they walked out of the hospital Eric mentioned, "At least there's not as many people that work the night shift at the lab."

Eric brought a stool into the layout room for Horatio so he could get off of his feet while perusing the folders. He also brought both of them a couple of cups of strong coffee from the pot in the break room. It was going to be a long night.

About four in the morning, Eric had started keeping a closer eye on Horatio. The man looked like death warmed over and Eric marveled at how H had the fortitude to keep going.

"Um, H how about I walk down to the diner and bring us back some breakfast?"

"Suit yourself, I'm not hungry," Horatio replied never looking up from the papers spread out in front of him.

Eric shook his head in disbelief as he slid off his stool saying, "I'll be back in a few of minutes," getting no response from Horatio.

Horatio heard the door shut behind him and for the first time put his head down on the table as he broke down in tears. Eric turned around at the elevators and headed back to the room realizing he forgot his jacket. Pushing the door open he saw and heard Horatio as his body racked with deep sobs. Eric hung his head and backed out of the room, leaving his jacket on the chair.

Eric returned with some food for himself and Horatio. When he walked in he asked, "Found anything?"

"I've got about a handful that would fit the criteria of being in financial difficulties. Two are new hires."

"Sounds like we have some leads, I'll round them up before they get off shift. Listen I know you said you weren't hungry, but you need something to be able to keep going. I brought you some scrambled eggs and toast. Will you eat it?"

Horatio with his elbow on the table rested his head in his hand, "Guess I might need it. I've got one hell of a headache."

He sat and forced himself to eat the food, knowing it would help give him the stamina to find Calleigh. _Calleigh, will you ever be able to forgive me for not protecting you? I'm so sorry you've gotten caught in the middle because of me. _Lost in thought, Horatio didn't hear Eric at first and the young man had to shout to get his attention.

"H, you need to lie down." Horatio responded by looking at Eric as if he didn't know who was standing before him. He shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs and perhaps his eyes would focus better as well.

Horatio stood, but quickly collapsed with Eric slowing his progress toward the floor. Lying Horatio down easy Eric shook his head and mumbled, "H, you're in no condition to be doing this."

"Eric," Horatio managed to croak, "I'm sorry. Give me a minute, my head will quit swimming."

"I'm giving you longer than that H, I'm taking you home. You need a bed."

"I…need to…to interview the staff. I can't…leave."

"H, Ryan and Natalia will be here in a couple of hours. I'll get them to go to The Towers and secure the files, and I'll interview the ones from the night shift. In the meantime, you're going home, you're not my boss anymore, so you don't have leverage over me. You're my friend and I'm concerned about you. If you keep going like this, you won't be any help to Calleigh when we find her and we will find her."

Eric got Horatio home and to bed. Before Eric walked out of the room, Horatio said, "Perez wants me. It's me he's after. I've been expecting him to call."

"I've got Davy standing by in the A/V lab to trace the call when it comes in to your cell so, you don't worry about that. Right now you need to rest. Officers will be outside and I called Frank to come stay. I'm going home to get a couple hours sleep myself after I'm through with the interviews."

"Thanks Eric. Sorry I'm so difficult."

"You have every right to be. Everybody's on edge. We'll find her H." Horatio nodded his head before drifting off to sleep. Eric stayed until Frank arrived, filling the big man in on what they had been doing all night at the lab.

Horatio slept fitfully. In his dreams he saw Calleigh tied in a dark, dungeon type room screaming for him, but something was stopping him from reaching her. He kept trying and trying without success. Something was holding him back, or someone. Then he heard one terrifying scream and a gunshot. Jerking up in bed, sweating, heart pounding, his lungs desperately sucking in gulps of air, he moaned, "Calleigh."

"H," he heard called from outside the bedroom door. "H, you ok man?" Frank rushed into the bedroom after hearing Horatio scream out Calleigh's name.

"Frank, what are you doing here?"

"Baby sitting you my friend. You ok, you don't look too good."

"Just a bad dream. What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon." Horatio was shocked.

"Three? I can't believe I've been out that long."

The last thing Calleigh remembered before she was stuck with a needle containing some type of drug was the short little pompous thug standing in front of her while she was tied to a seat. He was angry with the men who brought her to him and pistol whipped the one who attacked her in the van. _Good she thought he deserved it._

In her drug induced state, her dreams consisted of watching as two men beat Horatio while she was unable to stop them. Perez was shouting for them to keep going until Horatio was dead. She pulled on her restraints trying to break free to stop them from killing him. She screamed for help, which never came.

Waking up with a start, for a moment she was unsure if she had been dreaming or if it was real. She prayed it was only a dream. Her head hurt so much it felt as if it might split open any minute. Her hands were cuffed to the bed, not allowing her to sit up. Looking around, trying to get her bearings she realized it felt as if she were floating. _She was on a boat of some size, but where?_ Then a door to the room opened and Perez stepped in with one of his men.

"Ah, Ms. Duquesne, you are awake finally. It is time for you to invite your lover to come join us, Senor Caine will be the guest of honor at our party."

Perez began entering Horatio's cell number into his phone and then pushed the call button. Calleigh closed her eyes and hoped the team had set up Horatio's phone to trace incoming calls.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 12**

Horatio and Frank had moved out to sit at the breakfast room table when Horatio's phone signaled an incoming call. Looking at the screen he saw it was Eric.

"Eric, how did the interviews go this morning?"

"Pretty good H, after a little firm persuasion I found the Mala Noche contact in the department, a Jim Harpool, hired just two months ago with a record of gambling debts amounting to over $100,000. Says a guy by the name of Rico loaned him the money to pay the debts off, except in return he had a job for him, find out which safe house was being used for one of the CSIs. Also, Jim's name is on record from checking the log of the safe houses."

Horatio was digesting this information when he heard the signal for another incoming call. Glancing at the screen he saw it was Perez's number.

"Eric, Perez is buzzing in. I'll call you back." Punching off with Eric, Horatio nervously pressed another button to receive the call.

"Caine," he answered abruptly, and then his heart stopped when he heard Calleigh's sweet voice say,

"Horatio, please don't…"

"Calleigh…Sweetheart…are you alright? I'm going to find you...I'm going to find you…" Hopefully she heard his words, but all he heard in response was silence.

Suddenly, sick laughter replaced her voice, and then fear struck Horatio's heart as Perez growled, "Seems I'm holding someone who is dear to you Caine. I was going to wait until after you got here to start the party…but I think I'll start enjoying myself now. She's so beautiful…I can understand your attraction to her."

Horatio jumped up from the chair screaming, "You lay one damn hand on her you bastard and you will beg me to kill you before I'm through with you!" Frank stared in shock, having a good idea what Perez just said to Horatio and a sick feeling overtook him as he shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed.

Perez just laughed, "Mighty big words for a crippled man. Let's see what you've got Caine. Be at pier 52, 92nd Avenue marina at 10 tonight. Two of my men will be there waiting to bring you to me. Oh, and don't try anything stupid like coming armed, or wearing a wire; you come alone. If you don't follow instructions…I promise, you will never see your blonde beauty again." Perez disconnected.

Horatio immediately called the A/V lab. "Were you able to get a trace?"

"Afraid not H, he used a throwaway. I can tell you the call originated from a few miles out into the Atlantic, but the signal was not strong enough to pinpoint exact location." Horatio sank back down into the chair, after ending the call and silently stared out the glass patio doors to the ocean beyond.

"H," Frank softly said attempting to coax his friend out of shock by placing his hand on Horatio's arm.

Horatio continued staring in silence a few minutes longer before finally whispering, "He… threatened to…to…" unable to say the words his body began shaking and looked as if he was about to pass out when he jumped to his feet on his crutches and quickly made his way to the bathroom where he threw up. A few minutes later he emerged and slowly hobbled back to the table. Frank had never seen his friend look so frightened.

"H, I assume he wants you to join him. Where and when?"

Horatio answered his friend in a low voice, "Ten tonight at…at pier 52, the marina on 92nd Avenue."

"That'll give us enough time to set something up…he won't see us, I promise. You can't do this alone H."

"When I get to him…." Horatio's jaw clenched and unclenched before finishing, "I won't need help."

Calleigh felt as if she was trapped in a horrible nightmare. It all began when Perez injected her with something that literally made her unable to move…unable to fight back. She felt him striking her face and then…she forced her mind to stay focused on Horatio. Over and over she screamed inside, _I love you Horatio…I love you. Please save me._

Eric came by Horatio's at eight that night. "H, we found the contact at The Towers, Albert Stevens. Claims he had no idea what the men wanted. They told him it was to surprise a friend of theirs for his birthday." Horatio nodded before looking down at his hands.

"Do you think he's innocent?"

Eric huffed, "Seems to be. Ryan and Natalia thought so and you know how good Natalia is at reading people. The man seemed genuinely shocked when he learned what had happened at the condo."

"She's good. I trust her."

"H, we've got everything set up. Ryan and I are going to follow you in a small boat with a quiet engine so we won't be heard over the larger boat. We'll run without lights and once we locate Perez I'll radio the Coast Guard. Perez's men won't know we're there."

Horatio watched the minutes tick off on the kitchen clock and felt his anger growing with each one._ Never before have I ever felt like tearing another human being apart with my bear hands, until now. I'll make Perez pay for everything, especially what he's done to Calleigh. Hold on Sweetheart, it won't be long now._

"I'm going to be near you H with a thermal tracking marking laser relaying your coordinates to Eric and Ryan. They're going to pick the boat up once it's out of the harbor where the lights won't expose them." Hesitating a few moments before asking, "Do you think they'll let Calleigh go once they have you?"

Horatio's vacant eyes met Frank's before responding, "I doubt it. She's been made a part of my payback. It's going to end tonight Francis. Only one of us, Perez or me will still be living when this is over. If…if I don't make it, take care of Calleigh for me, then go after Perez. He doesn't deserve to live."

For the first time in all the years he'd known Horatio, Frank was strongly apprehensive for his friend's safety. He knew Horatio was capable of defending himself, even if he wasn't in top condition, but his mind was on Calleigh and that would make him more vulnerable. Everyone left, to begin putting the plan in motion.

At nine-fifteen, Horatio, sitting on his bed, looked down at a picture of Calleigh that he held in his hand as a lone tear slid down his cheek, _I'm so sorry Sweetheart that you've gotten mixed up in this, but I'm coming to get you out._

At nine fifty-five, Horatio parked his car at pier 52. He sat inside his car for a moment, carefully scanning the area watching for any movement, but everything was quiet. Slowly he pulled himself out of the seat, standing on his crutches he looked down the pier and saw two men watching him from the other end, standing next to a boat. He walked on his crutches toward them.

"I assume Perez sent you boys to take me to him?" They sneered as one of the men reached out and grabbed Horatio's arm while the other jerked the crutches out from underneath his arms, throwing them into the water.

"You won't need those Senor. We will help you." With that the big man slammed his fist against Horatio's jaw causing him to spin into the grasp of the second man who then slung him to the floor of the boat. Excruciating pain from landing on his left leg paralyzed Horatio to the point he couldn't do anything to protect his ribs when one of them kicked him.

Frank was watching through the thermal imager knowing beforehand the men would want to subdue Horatio to remove the threat he might pose. Even knowing what his friend would have coming still didn't make it any easier to watch.

The boat slowly began making its way out of the marina into the harbor. Once clear of the harbor, the boat began picking up speed as it headed out into the dark, inky water of the open Atlantic. Horatio began to move, trying to find a more comfortable position, but it only brought another swift kick, this time to his stomach. Frank radioed the boat's coordinates to Eric and the two CSIs quickly picked up the boat as it accelerated toward the open water. Careful to stay back in the cover of darkness, Eric and Ryan, dressed in black wet suits with their faces blackened, were hoping their plan would work. The lives of two fellow officers depended on it.

Twelve miles out from Miami into the Atlantic, a dimly lit yacht was anchored, rocking easily with the waves, its occupants waited patiently for the arrival of their special guest. Calleigh was still secured to the bed and the drug still held her in a daze. Barely conscious of what had happened to her, she felt a throbbing pain emanating from deep within her body. _I feel so ashamed that I couldn't stop him. If I live, what is Horatio going to think of me? I won't be able to face him, it will kill me to watch his eyes divert away, unable to look at me the way he did before. _

The smaller boat pulled up alongside the yacht and after tying up to the larger boat, the two men grabbed Horatio and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him off the boat onto the lower deck where Perez stood smiling at the thought of finally having the killer of El Asesino within his grasp.

"Take him upstairs to the stateroom where the blonde is awaiting her 'knight in shining armor'" laughing at the thought of such a crumpled, defeated man rescuing her.

The two men dragged Horatio up the stairs and to the room then threw him down on the floor. Calleigh heard the commotion and slowly turned her head to the side to see what was going on. Her heart stopped when she saw Horatio sprawled out on the floor, but it quickly started beating rapidly when two men jerked him up on his feet forcing the arm he'd broken in the plane crash behind his back, causing him to scream in pain and began pushing him toward her. They stopped when they reached the bed where Calleigh still lay tied down. Forcing him to look at her as one of the men grabbed a handful of Horatio's hair forcing his head up.

Horatio opened his eyes and grimaced when he saw Calleigh's bruised and cut face and the fact she was obviously, partially unclothed under the thin sheet. He whispered "Calleigh…oh Calleigh…he's going to pay." She looked at him through tear-filled green eyes as she saw his battered face and thought there was no way they were going to make it off the boat alive.

"Ah, Senor Caine, you've finally arrived for our little party. Sorry, I could not help myself; I started without you, how thoughtless of me." Perez sat down on the bed and began softly stroking one of Calleigh's legs. "I understand why you like her so much. She was very enjoyable."

That was all it took for the rage to explode from inside Horatio. A primal scream sounded from deep within him as he broke free of the two men, elbowing the man to his left in the face, and then slamming his body into the other one that had a gun in his belt to the floor, the impact knocking the man out as Horatio landed on top of him. Quickly pulling the gun out of the man's belt underneath him, he rolled off to the side onto the floor firing as the second man charged him, hitting him in the chest.

Sucking in a deep breath, he scrambled to his knees, then shakily pulled up on his one foot as he supported himself on the heavy chair to one side. He looked toward the bed where Calleigh lay and saw that Perez was holding a knife to her throat.

Horatio saw the fear ingrained on the man's face, uncertain of Horatio's abilities he threatened, "Drop the gun Caine or I slit her throat right here." Tears flowed down Calleigh's cheeks as she desperately looked at Horatio. "DROP IT NOW CAINE!"

Horatio took one step and weaved, grabbing the wall to steady him, but still kept the gun aimed at Perez for several moments before lowering the gun, deciding to toss it on the floor. _I don't need the gun; I'll tear you to pieces with my bear hands._

Perez looked down at Calleigh for just a moment and that was just the break Horatio needed. Taking only a split second to lift the gun, he leveled it at Perez and fired once, hitting the man in the right shoulder causing the knife to sail out of his grasp and the arrogant man to land flat on his back on the floor.

Horatio stepped closer and screamed, "That's for Jesus!" Then he fired again hitting Perez in the gut, "That's for Anita," then aiming the gun lower, he fired the bullet hitting him in his genitals, "That's for Calleigh!"

Perez screamed in agony, "STOP, PLEASE STOP. YOU CANNOT DO THIS…YOU ARE A POLICEMAN…ARREST ME…CALL AN AMBULANCE," the man began shaking violently begging for mercy, but Horatio ignored the man's pleas and turned toward Calleigh instead, knowing Perez would bleed out, but not before suffering the agony he deserved.

"Calleigh," Horatio called softly, as he took one step toward the bed as he heard Eric scream, "H," but it was too late. Horatio heard the gunshot and felt the searing hot pain rip through his side before he fell across Calleigh's legs. He had been so focused on Perez that he'd forgotten about the man he'd knocked out. Immediately, a second gunshot from Eric dropped the shooter to the floor.

Coast Guard members at the same time stormed the boat, holding the rest of the men captive while Eric checked the shooter, making sure he was dead as Ryan ran to the bed and freed Calleigh's hands. Horatio began pushing himself up, ignoring the pain of his wound in his determination to check on Calleigh.

"Calleigh," Horatio weakly called as he pulled himself to her side, wrapping his arms around her, he held her as heavy sobs racked her slender body. She pressed herself into Horatio's chest, feeling his warm blood seeping through her shirt.

"I'm here Sweetheart…I'm here." Horatio began crying with her repeating over and over, "I'm sorry Calleigh…I'm so sorry," squeezing her tight. Eric watched the couple fall apart in each other's arms and hung his head knowing what both of them had been through.

Ryan walked over to Perez and commented, "This piece of trash is dead, thank God. Looks like Horatio gave him the justice he deserved."

Horatio began hearing a soft beeping noise beside his head. It was irritating and he wanted it to stop. _Where was he? What had happened to him? Perez, now I remember. Did I kill him? Calleigh, where's Calleigh?_

Horatio moaned loudly and called Calleigh's name before his eyes began fluttering open. "Sugar…Horatio, you're in the hospital." Alexx softly stroked the side of his head as she coaxed him awake. Finally his eyes partially opened and he realized Alexx was leaning over him.

"Calleigh…is she alright?" he managed to croak, his throat and mouth feeling dry as cotton.

Alexx hesitated, unsure of how to answer him at first. "Alexx, where is she?"

Alexx drew in a deep breath before replying, "Horatio, she's going to be alright with time." _Going to be? She's not now? I know Perez raped her…did he hurt her bad? Oh, God no… please let Calleigh be alright…please…I love her so much._ Horatio closed his eyes and slipped back into darkness. Alexx watched her dear friend drift back off to sleep as she brushed his hair back and thought, _just as well that you sleep my friend. If you knew, I have no doubt you'd try to get out of this bed to stop her._

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 13**

"Calleigh, please don't rush into anything. Don't throw away a career you love. Take some time to think it over; Honey, you've experienced serious mental and physical trauma." Alexx reached out and squeezed Calleigh's hand as they sat at the kitchen table later that evening in Calleigh's condo. "There's also someone else you need to consider, Horatio woke up long enough this morning to ask about you and where you were. He's going to need you."

Nervously wiping the tears from her cheeks Calleigh looked at her friend with a crestfallen expression as she replied, "Alexx, I feel so dirty. I'm afraid he won't feel the same toward me…and my heart wouldn't be able to take that." Pausing a moment to collect her thoughts before beginning again, "I've always thought of myself as being a strong, self-sufficient woman until now; what happened has literally frightened me to my core. I just need some time away…then hopefully I'll know what to do."

Alexx bit her lip before speaking up, "Calleigh, Horatio is not like that. He would be there for you. Honey that man loves you more than anyone on this planet; I know nothing has changed that. Don't shut him out. You know how compassionate he can be…."

"He's always compassionate with victims Alexx," Calleigh quickly cut her off, "and I'm afraid that's what I would turn into in his eyes…it would always be in the back of my mind, and I love him too much to have our relationship dissolve into one like that. I'm not making anything permanent yet, I just want to take some time to go home to Louisiana to try and work through this; to be with my family for a while. I've scheduled a meeting with the Chief in the morning and I'm recommending Eric to take over both the lab and field work."

"What am I going to tell Horatio?" Alexx asked very pointedly.

Calleigh hung her head unable to stop the tears, her voice ragged and breaking answered, "Tell him…I love him and that's why I have to do this. Tell him I'm sorry…that I won't be able to help him when he goes home." She raised her tear stained face and then her sad eyes found Alexx's, "Please take care of him for me."

Horatio began waking up moving slightly in the bed as he was beginning to feel the soreness in his side and the pain radiating from his broken left leg. "Ughhh," Horatio moaned out loud waking Frank who had drifted off to sleep in the large recliner beside the bed.

Frank immediately straightened up asking, "H, do you need your nurse? Are you in pain?"

Opening his eyes, it took several seconds for them to focus enough to see his friend. "Frank…how long…how long have I been here?" Horatio asked as he slowly scanned the room.

"Three days Horatio. We were beginning to wonder about you my friend."

"Water…please," Horatio requested in a dry, rough voice. Frank stood up reached for the large plastic jug that was on the table beside his chair and poured some in a glass that held a straw then helped Horatio drink a few sips.

The cool water felt so good on his throat. "Thanks Francis. How is Calleigh? Is she still here?" Unknown to the two men, Alexx had quietly stepped into the room and overheard Horatio's questions realizing Frank was hesitating, unsure how to answer.

"I see someone is awake. How is your pain right now Horatio?

Horatio turned and found Alexx standing on the opposite side of the bed from Frank, holding what he assumed to be his chart. "Not too bad…kind of sore on my side," grimacing as his hand found the bandage.

"I hate to tell you but you're going to be sore for a few days. What about your leg?"

"It hurts more than it did before…did I tear something loose?"

"The x-rays showed the screws holding the plate loosened slightly, necessitating surgical repair which also now requires you to be in a below the knee cast full-time in order to keep everything stable. It's a little setback for you, meaning you're going to have to take it easy a little longer than you would have. And I'm talking about easy Horatio…no chasing after criminals or driving, understand?" Horatio slowly nodded his head indicating he understood.

"How's Calleigh?" He asked, his eyes locking with Alexx's.

"Frank would you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure thing Alexx. H, I'll be back."

"I know you have better things to do than babysit me Frank. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back H," Frank firmly answered.

Once Frank had left the room Horatio turned his head weakly asking, "Alexx, what's going on? Where is Calleigh?"

"Horatio, after they brought the two of you into the ER and she was examined, she refused a bed, insisting on sitting with you. She stayed with you that night and all the next day until I made her go home to get some rest."

"Somehow I felt her presence with me."

Horatio's eyes left Alexx's as he stared at the room's door, and then with a shaky voice questioned, "How is she, after…after…" Horatio squeezed his eyes shut.

"Physically she's healing," Alexx paused collecting her thoughts, "mentally…Horatio she's going to need time to work through what happened to her. It's affected her tremendously, more than it has you and I know how badly it must be affecting you."

"What happened to her…is my fault," Horatio's voice broke making his confession.

"Now how can you say that Horatio…you did all you could possibly do to protect her."

"No I didn't…if she'd just stayed with me like she asked to do this wouldn't have happened to her. I'd have protected her. Instead, I just handed her over to Perez; made it easier for him to get to her. I don't blame her for not wanting to see me."

Alexx wondered if she should tell him, but went on deciding he needed to know. "Horatio, Calleigh met with the Chief yesterday to turn in her badge, but he wouldn't accept it. Told her to take six weeks off and if she still wanted to turn it in then, he'd accept it. She left Horatio, that's the reason why she's not here; she wanted to go home to Louisiana. She told me to tell you that she loves you Horatio, but she can't face you right now…said she feels dirty. She thinks you won't feel the same toward her."

Horatio's face reflected shock as he quickly responded, "I would never feel that way toward her…ever. Alexx, I love her, I'll always love her I want to help her. I want to try to make it up to her for letting her down."

"Horatio I've seen women react like this so many times after they've been raped. Give her time to work it out. Be there if she asks for your help, but the best thing you can do right now is to just let her have her time at home with her family. Let her heal a little more emotionally. Physically she'll be fine; no permanent damage." _I'm sure not going to tell him the results of one particular test we ran on Calleigh. I'll leave that to her. Besides, it's too early to be conclusive. Hopefully she will follow up at a clinic in New Orleans after another couple of weeks have passed._

Three days later Horatio was discharged home. For the first time in his life he dreaded the loneliness of his house. Oddly enough, he'd rather have stayed in the hospital. The place made him feel more detached from the reality of the circumstances that he faced.

Eric drove him home and helped him into the house, getting him settled. "H, there's some food in your fridge for you whenever you want it. Do you want me to stay for a while?" Eric was concerned about Horatio's obvious depressed state.

"Thanks, but I don't need a nursemaid Eric. I'm quite experienced in getting around with crutches. Besides, you need to get back to the lab, you're in charge."

Eric hesitated, looking very uneasy. "What is it?" Horatio inquired.

"Um, IAB wants you to come down in the morning for a debriefing on the Perez incident."

Horatio sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "I bet they do. Knew that had to be coming. I imagine they're not very happy with how I killed the illustrious Captain."

Eric hung his head muttering, "I think the bastard got what he deserved myself." Horatio smiled slightly. Eric continued, "Frank said he'd come pick you up on his way into work in the morning, at eight o'clock since your appointment with IAB is at eight-thirty. I'll get you home afterward, if I don't get a call-out, if I do one of the other team members will bring you."

Horatio sat down on the couch in the quiet house thinking about Calleigh and how much he missed her presence. _How could she even think I wouldn't want her? Alexx told me to give her time to work through everything that has happened, and I'm going to try, but it will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do._ Taking his cell phone from his pocket he dialed a familiar number, Calleigh's. He just wanted to hear her voice.

Instead of the voice he yearned to hear, he got the usual recording, 'press 1 if you'd like to leave a message or wait for the beep.' ~_Beep ~ _"Calleigh, I still love you," Horatio began softly, trying to keep his voice calm. "Please come back to me one day. I miss you so much. I love you Beautiful. Call me anytime if you want to talk, I'm sitting in my empty house, just thinking of you." Horatio punched the button that ended the call and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He waited, but no call came, after a period of time he drifted off to sleep.

Calleigh was alone in her room at her childhood home, just outside of New Orleans. Her brother Ben and his wife had remodeled the house and were now raising their own family there. When her phone played the tune signifying it was Horatio, she let his call go to voicemail and sat on her bed playing his message over and over listening to his deep, smooth voice that sounded tired as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. _Oh, Handsome I don't know what to do. I love you so much. I just need time, please understand._ Calleigh fell down on the bed sobbing, crying herself to sleep.

The meeting with IAB the next morning went as Horatio expected. Internal Affairs was not happy with the way of Perez died, but Horatio could have cared less. He fully expected them to take more action against him than they did; in the end, he only gained a warning write-up in his file.

Horatio fell back into the same routine as before, physical therapy at home, but this time usually under the watchful eye of Frank Tripp. Horatio told Frank it was silly for him to have to be there whenever the therapist came, but his friend adamantly insisted. Frank told him what happened before was damn sure not going to happen again.

The Christmas season was in full swing. Horatio pretty much home bound avoided most of the gaiety, until he turned on the TV for the news. Every evening he was reminded how lonely he felt when commercials, or promotions for Christmas shows and the like portrayed happy couples enjoying themselves or families gathered together to celebrate, yet he sat alone. He'd called Calleigh a few more times with always the same response…voicemail.

Horatio's thoughts were broken by the ringing of his phone. _Could it finally be Calleigh? _Picking up his phone from the table beside him, he realized it was Alexx's number on the screen.

"Hello Alexx."

"Horatio, how are you doing?"

"I'm good my friend." She detected the depression in the lilt of his voice.

"I called to let you know that I'm leaving the hospital and will stop by and give you a quick check-up if that's alright with you."

"Sure. I'll be here."

Alexx, having finished checking Horatio's wound and incision began, "Listen, Henry and I are having the team over for coffee and dessert Friday night. Nothing fancy, just a good warm get together with old friends, we want you to come and I won't take no for an answer."

"Alexx, I appreciate the invitation, but I'm not much in the party mood right now, besides I don't want to be burden on anybody. I'll just stay here, but I hope everyone enjoys."

"Horatio…"

"Alexx please…I can't alright?" His eyes locked with hers as he responded a little more firmly than he intended.

"Alright Horatio, if that's what you want, I won't force you, but Horatio this is not good for you to sit alone like this. You've lost weight since your last check-up and if anything, you should be gaining weight."

"I just don't have much of an appetite sitting around all day."

"This may be a redundant question considering how you look, but are you sleeping at night?"

Horatio chuckled slightly, keeping his eyes on his hands as he answered, "Some." Alexx just shook her head.

"Horatio, I'm concerned about you. You can't keep going like this." He just sat staring at the floor, unmoving.

"Will you eat with us Christmas Day? The children would love to have you with us, to be able to show you their presents." Reluctantly Horatio agreed to join them.

Christmas came and went. Horatio decided he couldn't stand the separation any longer. _Calleigh has had more than a couple of weeks to work through this without me. I need answers._ He reached for his cell and called the airline to set his plan in motion. Then he called the physical therapy group and cancelled his appointments. The next call was to Frank Tripp. The following afternoon, Frank helped Horatio out of the Hummer and walked with him into the airport.

"You sure you feel up to this Horatio?"

"Not really, but it's something I have to do."

The plane landed in New Orleans and a short time later, Horatio eased himself into the rental SUV, once settled he consulted the address and directions to the Duquesne family home. Within the hour, he was driving towards a large white antebellum house down a gravel road lined with huge oak trees that made a canopy over the drive. _I realized Calleigh grew up privileged, but I wasn't prepared for anything like this. _A tall man walked out to his vehicle and as Horatio opened the door was greeted by Ben, Calleigh's oldest brother. They were expecting his arrival as he had called earlier, but requested that they not tell Calleigh he was coming.

"Glad to see you found us alright, Horatio." Horatio shook Ben's hand and then began maneuvering to exit the SUV which was somewhat precarious with his leg in a cast while managing crutches. "Here let me help you." Ben spoke up.

Ben and Horatio along with Ben's wife Cassie, sat around a large table in the kitchen when the swinging door into the dining room opened revealing Calleigh and two of her nieces laughing as they entered.

"Hey Ben, who's SUV, is that out…" Calleigh froze in shock as Horatio stood up from his chair smiling so sweet at her,

"Hello Sweetheart," Horatio said as he tilted his head in his famous pose.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for all the kind words concerning my story. It makes it worth my effort hearing of your enjoyment!**

**Change of Direction**

**Chapter 14**

Calleigh stood still, trying to regather herself from being absolutely stunned for a few moments, and also from feeling her heart rate increase at the sight of Horatio, smiling with much uncertainty, standing in the kitchen of her family home. Her two nieces, stifling their laughter, stilled beside their aunt, looking suspiciously at the redheaded man.

"Um, Horatio what…what are you doing here?" Calleigh finally asked weakly.

Never taking his eyes off of Calleigh, he was incapacitated at suddenly being in her presence and it took him a moment to realize she had asked him something.

"Horatio…are you alright?"

"Um yes, I'm sorry," shaking his head to recover from the effect she had on him, he quickly responded. "Calleigh, can we talk?"

Ben and Cassie stood up and called their girls to them in order to leave so the couple could talk there when Calleigh stopped them saying,

"You're ok, please stay here. Horatio and I will sit outside on the patio."

As Calleigh walked past her sister-in-law, the woman took Calleigh's hand and squeezed it as they hesitated a moment facing each other, Cassie leaned closer and whispered, "Don't let this man get away, girl, he's a keeper!" Calleigh smiled bashfully while looking down at her feet for a moment, feeling a warm blush beginning in her cheeks.

Calleigh led Horatio to a two seat glider situated at the furthest end of the patio from the house. It was an unusually warm, late sunny afternoon, even for south Louisiana in December. The water in the swimming pool at the edge of the patio shimmered in the sunlight giving an almost surreal feeling to the area. Always the gentleman, Horatio motioned for Calleigh to sit first before he eased himself down with the help of his crutches. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before both tried to begin speaking at the same time.

"Calleigh…Horatio," Horatio nervously cleared his throat, while Calleigh bit her lip and looked down at her clasped hands laying in her lap.

"You shaved off your mustache and goatee," Calleigh commented attempting to delay the inevitable.

Horatio nodded his head, "I let a nurse shave it all off before I left the hospital."

Thinking he'd get straight to the point he tilted his head and gave her sideward glance as he asked in almost a whisper, "Sweetheart, why did you leave without telling me?"

Calleigh found herself beginning to tremble as she tried her best to keep her tears in check. Horatio noticing her nervousness, reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, "Sweetheart, don't be afraid to talk to me…please."

That did it. The dam burst and tears readily flowed from her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth as her lips began to quiver, managing to answer his question between tears, "I…I'm not scared to talk to you…I'm…I'm, oh Horatio, I'm so confused about myself." Horatio looked at her puzzled, not expecting that answer.

"I'm sorry Calleigh. All of this is my fault. If only…."

Calleigh quickly cut him off; startled by his statement she jerked her head around looking at him, "Your fault? Horatio…you're blaming yourself for what happened? _ You_ risked your life to save me and came close to being killed!" Calleigh drew in a long breath, attempting to steady her voice before continuing, "Handsome, you couldn't have known this would happen anymore than me or anyone else on the team." Horatio hung his head, letting go of her hands as he stared out across the lawn.

"Nothing has changed my love for you, please believe me…I still love you Horatio," Calleigh bit her trembling lower lip as she wiped the tears from her eyes before resuming, "I'm…I'm scared you will only see me as a 'victim' instead of your lover." Listening to her words, Horatio hung his head as he stared down at his lap. "I'm confused because I've been strong all of my life and now this incident has made me question that. I needed this time away to come to grips with the fact that I am vulnerable," Horatio lifted his head and turned to face her as she continued. "I realize now how I must have hurt you, not waiting to talk to you about it, not answering your calls…I'm so sorry, but I…I just had to work it out for myself before I saw you."

"Oh Calleigh" he whispered while at the same time searching her eyes as she looked questioningly back at him. "I can understand with the line of work we're in that you would think I'd only see you as a victim, although you _are_ a victim of a horrible crime, you're more than just a victim to me. Please believe me when I say, you're the woman that possesses my heart, nothing could change that," he then reached out and softly wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Perez drove a stake into my heart when he took you." Horatio quickly looked away, covering his eyes with his hand attempting to contain his tears; he needed to stay strong for Calleigh. His voice broke when he turned back to her stating, "I know...I know it cannot even come close to the pain you experienced, but he hurt me as well…when he…when he did that to you," he managed to say before taking several deep breaths trying to keep from being sick to his stomach, the way he was every time he thought about what Perez had done to her.

Calleigh's eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered what Alexx had told her about Horatio being in pain as well. She slumped, placing her hand on her forehead she softly said, "I just feel so…so dirty."

With her statement, tears silently began making their way down Horatio's cheeks as he quickly responded, "No…please, don't ever think that Sweetheart…it wasn't your fault. I love you so much."

Calleigh dropped her hand from her face, turned and looked into Horatio's shimmering blue eyes, noticing tears silently trickling down his face. In his eyes she saw the love he had for her and caused her to instantly collapse into his arms. The spontaneous act caused Horatio to swiftly draw in a breath; as much as he tried, he was unable to hold back the moan that escaped from his lips. His moan startled Calleigh, causing her to quickly back away from him realizing she had fallen against his wounded side.

"Horatio…I'm so sorry…I forgot all about your wound," attempting to console him as she reached up and began softly caressing the side of his face.

Struggling to give her a smile to ease her mind, his response was to pull her back close for a hug as he whispered, "Just watch the elbow Ma'am." He had waited too long to hold her in his arms again and he certainly wasn't going to let a little pain stop him.

After a long hug, Calleigh leaned back and Horatio took her face in his hands and tenderly asked, "May I kiss you Calleigh?"

"Yes Horatio." He leaned in and gave her a tender, loving kiss then pulled back and lightly with his finger, began to softly trace her eyebrows, then down her cheek, hesitating at one of the pale bruises, then on down to her lips, smiling before resting his head on her shoulder.

"We'll make it through this together Calleigh. I'll always be here for you." She buried her face into his shoulder and cried, but this time her tears were those of relief.

Cassie glanced out one of the windows in the kitchen toward the couple on the patio and smiled, "Looks like Calleigh has finally realized she needs Horatio. I think they will be good for each other." Ben smiled at the thought of his little sister settling down.

The warm embrace was interrupted by the ringing of Horatio's cell phone. Reluctantly letting go of Calleigh with one hand to slip his phone from his jacket pocket, he glanced at the screen and saw Alexx's name.

"Alexx," Horatio answered then cleared his throat.

"Horatio Caine, where are you? Are you alright? Do you realize Eric's half out of his mind with worry about you?"

"I'm sorry Alexx. I left in a hurry. I was intending to call Eric later. You could have called Frank, he knows where I am."

"We've tried, but we found out he took a couple of days off and has gone fishing and won't answer his phone." Horatio smiled._ Good for him. He needed to get away for a few days._ "You still haven't answered my question," Alexx almost snapped in frustration.

"I'm in New Orleans with Calleigh." You could have heard a pin drop at the other end of the call.

Alexx smiled to herself, "Well, that doesn't do anything for taking your cast off. You do realize you were supposed to have your cast removed tomorrow and then start a more intensive physical therapy regimen, which you cancelled by the way."

Horatio smiled as he continued to wipe the tears from his face, "I'll be fine Alexx. Calleigh's sister-in-law is an orthopedic surgeon and she will remove my cast and make x-rays tomorrow, and send them electronically to you and my surgeon in Miami."

"Um-hmm, well guess I can't argue with that. How's Calleigh?"

"You can ask her, just a moment..." Horatio offered his phone to Calleigh, "Alexx wants to know how you're doing. I'll stretch my legs." After Calleigh accepted the phone, Horatio pulled himself to his feet and hobbled back toward the house to a garden he'd noticed they had walked past earlier.

"Hey Alexx," Calleigh began as she tried to strengthen her voice.

"Everything alright Honey?"

Calleigh smiled as she answered, "We're fine. We still have more to discuss, but I may not go into that right now."

"Did you get to a clinic there in New Orleans like I suggested?"

"I did. It was a false positive Alexx, I'm not pregnant." Calleigh suddenly felt sad hearing herself repeat the words.

"I'm sorry Honey."

"Yeah, actually me too; although I wouldn't want Horatio to feel like he had to marry me."

"I suspect he will one day whether you're pregnant or not Honey," Alexx careful not to reveal anything, thought she ought to make Calleigh aware of the fact.

"Oh I don't know about that. We'll wait and see."

Alexx grinned as she responded, "You take care of him and yourself. See you both when you get home."

"Thanks Alexx."

"Anytime, Baby Doll."

Calleigh ended the call and walked over to Horatio, and without a word, put her arms around his waist hugging him gently as she pressed the side of her face against his chest. Horatio let go of one of his crutches and held her as he buried his face into her long blonde hair, inhaling the wonderful sweet aroma of her shampoo.

"Are you alright?" He ventured to ask, his voice soft.

"I am now Handsome. Just hold me."

"My pleasure," Horatio felt the strain fade from deep inside, although he knew they would need more time to totally recover from the horrible ordeal they'd endured, he hoped what he wanted to do would not set them back.

After several minutes, Calleigh leaned back and asked, "Stay with me tonight."

"Calleigh, as much as I'd love to, I don't think that would be a good idea for us to do that in your brother's house. I'm going to get a room in a hotel close around here." Noticing her sad face he said, "Hey, I'll stay here with you for a while; I'm not in any hurry to leave."

They spent the rest of the evening with Ben and Cassie and their children, the two girls, Angela and Olivia from earlier in the afternoon and their son, David who was at basketball practice when Horatio arrived. David was the oldest at thirteen and he and Horatio hit it off nicely as the young man found out Horatio played varsity basketball in high school.

Horatio realized it was getting late and announced that he should be going. Ben and Cassie tried to persuade him to stay there, but Horatio knew how that would end and he couldn't take advantage of their home like that. Ben told him about a very nice hotel less than a mile away and Horatio thanked him.

Cassie reminded him, "Now Horatio, Calleigh will bring you to the hospital in the morning and I'll see about getting that cumbersome cast off your leg, if everything looks healed."

"Thank you Cassie. It will be a relief."

Calleigh walked him to the door where he took her in his arms and briefly brushed his lips against hers, looking into her eyes for permission to give her more. She gave him permission by standing on her toes and taking his lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Finally breaking for air, Horatio placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you Calleigh."

Calleigh responded, "I love you Horatio. Be careful Handsome."

"Always Sweetheart, always."

Horatio had just sat down on the bed after tipping the bellman for bringing his bag up for him when there was a knock on the door. Ever cautious, he pulled his Sig Sauer from its holster and hobbled to the door, looking out the security hole, he could hardly believe who he saw.

Opening the door smiling as he tilted his head he said, "Calleigh, I was hoping you'd come."

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Change of Direction **

**Chapter 15**

Calleigh stepped into the room noticing the gun in his hand when she stopped and waited as he shut and locked the door.

"I see you were taking precautions."

"Can't be too cautious in our line of work you know. I'm so glad you're here Sweetheart."

Calleigh dropped her bag in a chair before wrapping her arms around Horatio. Smiling sweetly she said, "I wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight thinking about you in this hotel room all alone," as she began running her fingers through his soft red hair.

"Umm, Calleigh you…you feel wonderful," he managed to croak, holding her in his arms before leaning down, and capturing her lips in a strong passionate kiss, his tongue freely exploring every crevice of her mouth.

Finally breaking their passionate kissing, Horatio hesitantly asked, "Are you sure Sweetheart?"

"I'm sure. I need you more than ever now Horatio. You are the only one who can make everything right again." Hearing her words made his lips curve up into a warm smile as he gently cupped her face, while he confessed in a smooth, husky voice,

"I'll try my best Sweetheart, but…I'm sure you'd appreciate me more if I got a bath. Would you help me?"

"Hmm, I might," Calleigh playfully responded.

A large, tub occupied the bathroom and Calleigh began making his bath, adding some bath beads that were labeled 'musk', appropriate she thought for a man. Standing back up and walking over to Horatio where he was sitting on a bench, she got down on her knees in front of him and slowly began undressing him, beginning with his shirt. After pulling his t-shirt off, she saw the red, jagged scar on his right side and tenderly ran a finger over the area before leaning in and softly kissing the wound. _Her touch feels so wonderful_, he thought as he was barely managing to breathe as she moved to gently caress his chest and abdomen. Next she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slowly pulling them off. It was then she observed how much he wanted her and she could literally feel her confidence increase.

Once he was settled in the large tub, to his shock and pleasure, he watched as Calleigh quickly shrugged out of her clothes and climbed into the tub with him.

"Is the cast cover real waterproof?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"So far beautiful…just what do you have in mind?" Knowing he need not ask, but thought he'd play along.

"Umm, let me show you."

Thinking they'd better get out of the water as it had cooled, Calleigh helped Horatio out of the tub and onto the bench she had placed near the edge when she giggled as she looked around at the floor,

"Uh-oh, looks like we splashed quite a bit of water out!"

Horatio grinned as a mischievous feeling began coming over him responded, "That's what happens when you attack a poor guy trying to get a bath!"

"Oh, you poor defenseless man, not one complaint did I hear," Calleigh mocked.

Horatio captured her in his arms as they were drying each other off with a large fluffy towel growling, "You'll never hear a complaint from me Sweetheart, but I'm not through showing you how defenseless I really am."

"Promises, promises," Calleigh replied giggling…before Horatio covered her mouth with his, wrapping her up in a mind-blowing kiss.

Panting heavily, Horatio softly whispered into her ear, "If you'll hand me my crutches we can finish this in bed Sweetheart."

Later that night, Horatio watched Calleigh as she slept in his arms. Gently pushing her golden hair back from her face, _you're still a strong woman Calleigh, and I'm going to help you realize that, but I also want to be by your side to protect you for the rest of my life if you'll let me._

A clap of thunder woke Horatio and for a moment he was confused as to where he was until he fully opened his eyes and saw Calleigh's beautiful body beside him. _Oh Sweetheart, how I've missed waking up beside you. _Rolling over onto his side, he spooned up against her back as he slid his arm around her waist, then pushed her hair back and began kissing her neck trailing down and across her shoulder as he heard a soft moan escape her lips.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Horatio cooed softly.

"Hmm," another clap of thunder shook the walls making Calleigh break free of his hold and bolt upright in the bed. "What on earth?" She asked with a tone of shock.

"Sounds like one of your Louisiana thunderstorms. Come here Sweetheart," Horatio beckoned her to lie back down in his arms as a bolt of lightning flashed, lighting up the dark sky just before dawn. "I've got you Calleigh, I've got you," he whispered as he nuzzled against her neck. They fell back into a sweet peaceful sleep as raindrops pummeled the twelfth floor windows.

Later that morning the rain had stopped, thankfully, as Calleigh drove Horatio to the hospital to meet with Cassie and hopefully have his cast removed.

Cassie walked out into the waiting area to lead them back to the exam rooms. "You two look chipper this morning," Cassie smiled and winked at Calleigh and then noticed the blush that spread across Horatio's face.. "Let's get some pictures of that leg Horatio and see how those bones look today." An orderly by the name of Marvin took Horatio by wheelchair to the x-ray department while Calleigh stayed with Cassie.

After Horatio was well on his way, Cassie glanced over at Calleigh and asked, "How long have you known Horatio?"

Calleigh smiled wistfully before answering, "Ten years as my boss; two months as, well as…"

"Gotcha," Cassie answered, noticing Calleigh's face turning a bright shade of red. "Ben and I talked with him for a little over two hours when he arrived at the house yesterday and I found him to be a very sensitive and caring man to have been in police work for twenty-five years. You know usually that line of work hardens people's hearts, stripping them of their compassion for others, but Horatio seems to be well-grounded and caring, and I sensed from our visit that he cares a great deal for you."

Calleigh looked away for a moment before once again focusing her eyes on Cassie. "He's a very unusual man Cassie; he's as tough as you'd ever find on criminals, but as soft as a marshmallow when it comes to someone he cares about. He has a strong silent type personality, sometimes moody…but he's someone who strengthens others, while keeping quiet about his own problems. After what I've been through, just being in his presence has somehow strengthened me already."

Cassie studied her sister-in-law intently listening to her describe Horatio before saying, "I think you both need each other; you're good for each other because when you arrived yesterday afternoon, I saw how he noticeably perked up when you walked into the room." The two continued talking, Calleigh talking about her relationship with Horatio and about their work in Miami.

Both ladies stopped talking and turned toward the door when it opened as Horatio was wheeled in from having his x-rays made. Cracking a devious little smile he playfully began, "Uh-oh, I can tell you ladies have been talking about me, especially since my ears began burning before Marvin and I even reached the elevators." Both women feigned innocent expressions as they smiled.

"Now, Mr. Horatio," Marvin began, laughing as he continued, "you know that's what our women-folk do."

"Thank you Marvin," Cassie smiled as he acknowledged her gratitude with an 'anytime Ms. Cassie' and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Alright Horatio, let's see what the pictures show," Cassie said as she turned and pulled her rolling chair up to a computer located behind her then pushed a few buttons bringing up his x-rays on the screen. She studied them in silence while Calleigh reached out and took Horatio's hand in hers lightly squeezing, hoping for a good report.

After a few minutes Cassie turned and faced the couple, "The bones look good. The screws are in place…everything looks great." Horatio let out a breath and squeezed Calleigh's hand as he turned and smiled. "Ready to get that cast off and trade it and the crutches for a cane?"

"You mean I can begin walking on that leg?"

"By all means. You need to begin getting those muscles back in shape. Now, having said that, I'm not talking about a lot of walking at first, you still need to take it easy. I understand you have been with a physical therapist recently who worked on your upper leg muscles?"

"I have, will I be alright until I get back to Miami? I was chewed out by my doctor, who is a friend of ours, for cancelling my PT sessions in order to come over here."

"Tell you what, let me call down and see if one of our therapists can give you an evaluation after I remove your cast, then we'll go from there." Horatio nodded his head in agreement. Cassie pushed Horatio down the hall to the cast room.

"Hey Joe," Cassie called out to a young man in scrubs standing next to what looked like parallel bars as they entered the large gymnasium looking room. "I'd like to introduce you to Horatio Caine and my sister-in-law Calleigh Duquesne."

Shaking hands with both of them he began, "Mr. Caine, I understand you've been on crutches since about the first of November and in a cast for the past two weeks?"

"That's right."

"Alright then, first I'm going to help you out of that chair and after you stand I want you to grasp the ends of these bars with both hands. Then youre going to gradually introduce your weight to the affected leg and if all goes well, I'm going to have you to walk the length of the bars."

With Joe's help Horatio cleared the chair and grabbed the bars. He was concerned about whether his leg was going to support his weight, but wanted desperately to be able to walk again without crutches. Calleigh watched nervously as her sister-in-law placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her an encouraging smile.

"Alright, I'm going to stay beside you and I want you to begin putting some of your weight on the leg." Horatio did as Joe said and as he began to put weight on the leg, he felt it begin to tremble. Joe noticed and quickly grabbed Horatio's arm,

"I've got you," Joe assured Horatio.

Calleigh instinctively began to step towards Horatio, but felt Cassie's hand on her shoulder holding her back. Cassie knew Horatio's leg was going to be weak at first, but hoped that before they left, Joe would have him to where he could manage with a cane.

Joe continued to work with Horatio until he was managing to walk the length of the bars and back a couple of times. Then the therapist picked up a cane and handed it to Horatio and instructed him as to how far he wanted him to go.

"I'll walk beside you at first," Joe offered.

Horatio slowly began walking, feeling the muscles in his leg tighten. He walked around the large room and Calleigh smiled watching Horatio walking better and stronger as he went.

"I think he's got it," Cassie said with some relief. Calleigh began to giggle as a thought crossed through her mind.

Horatio walked up to Calleigh smiling, "What are you giggling about?"

"I just thought of something funny…a 'cane' for a 'Caine'!"

"Come here you," he chuckled and then wrapped both arms around her pulling her close in a tight hug. "It feels wonderful to be able to put both my arms around you without holding onto crutches Sweetheart," he whispered.

"It sure does," Calleigh offered back with a huge smile.

"Well Horatio, we have you motoring pretty good now. How long do you plan to stay in New Orleans?" Cassie asked, feigning ignorance. He had told her and Ben yesterday what his plans were.

Calleigh leaned back in his embrace, "Stay through New Year's Handsome…it's just a couple of days away," Calleigh pleaded sweetly.

"I'd definitely like to do that."

"Good. Joe can you work Horatio into your schedule for say the next four days?"

"I think I can swing that. A lot of folks cancel during the holidays so; I should have a few open slots. I'll get my appointment book on my desk," he offered before walking into the glass enclosed office. They worked out the time Horatio would come every day then Horatio noticed Cassie rolling the wheelchair towards him.

"I thought I was through with that thing."

"You just need to use it leaving the hospital Horatio. You've been walking quite a bit already; we don't want to overdo." Cassie reminded him.

"Why don't y'all come to the house for dinner tonight about seven?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio smiling warmly and he answered, "We'd love to. Thanks."

Reluctantly Horatio sat in the chair and Joe said he'd see him in the morning at ten. Calleigh took over pushing the wheel chair when Cassie left them to go back to her office.

Reaching the front entrance Calleigh stopped and walked around in front of Horatio suggesting, "You can stay here Horatio while I bring the car around."

"I can walk Calleigh," Horatio answered firmly.

"Horatio…" Horatio began pushing himself up out of the chair. "Wait then, let me help," she added in exasperation. "Should have known your stubbornness would come out sooner or later." Horatio just smiled.

They spent the rest of the day poking around the city, with Calleigh trying her best to keep Horatio off his feet for most of the time. He loved the lunch they found at a quaint courtyard restaurant in the French Quarter, then the short walk to sit on a bench near the Mississippi River. They talked very little; mostly they just sat with their arms around each other watching people and the boat activity.

The two days flew by and before he knew it, it was New Year's Eve. Thankful that the Duquesne celebration was a non-dressy affair, Horatio couldn't wait for midnight as he smiled slightly at the thought. The temperature had fallen back to normal for the time of the year and it made him feel warmer thinking about the big bonfire Ben had planned as part of the celebration.

"Ready to go Handsome?" Calleigh asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I am."

She softly whistled as she offered, "Well, look at you!" He was dressed in black jeans with black sneakers and a royal blue with black striped long sleeve shirt, along with a black leather jacket. Horatio ducked his head and grinned, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you buster around all these Louisiana women. That cane just adds to your distinguished looks!"

Horatio laughed, "No need Sweetheart…I'm not interested in anyone but you." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio countered, "But on the other hand…" he began as he looked her over, "I know I'm going to need to stay close by your side to fend all the men away from you! You're beautiful Sweetheart," he added as he kissed her cheek. Calleigh was dressed in a pair of tight grey jeans with black calf-high boots and a patterned red, black and grey low cut blouse that stopped just short of the division of her cleavage.

"Not on the market, Handsome," she retorted giving him a playful smile.

They had told Ben and Cassie they would come early to help with the preparations. At least Calleigh could help Horatio had told them, but Cassie said there would be chores he could do too. Horatio helped her with her coat and they left for the Duquesne home.

The New Year's Eve party was in full swing by ten o'clock, Cajun music from the band could probably be heard for miles and there were tables of food that never seemed to go bare, with caterers mindful of keeping them stocked at all times and there was never a lull at the bar. Horatio had refused anything but club soda for the time being, waiting for midnight when he would partake of some Champaign with Calleigh. He was glad she was not at a loss for dancing partners when she cared to dance, but he kept an eye on the guys making sure it stayed purely platonic on their part. Only once did he stand, ready to go help Calleigh with a man that had evidently visited the bar too many times, but watched as she took care of him herself. _With that incident, he realized the Calleigh he knew was a hundred percent back._

The large clock showed it was five until twelve and Horatio turned to Calleigh and smiled as he took her hand in his, leading her to the edge of the huge fire, where there were no guests. Once there he pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss, but kept his arms around her.

"Calleigh, we've known each other for many years," Horatio began, "but the last few months have been the most intense in all the years I've known you. The situations we've been caught in have only fortified how I feel toward you and I hope they have for you as well." Calleigh studied his face with a puzzled expression, but also with much admiration.

"I know I've realized how much I need you Horatio." Ben and Cassie saw the couple and made excuses to some friends and began walking closer to Horatio and Calleigh, but still giving them privacy.

"I'm glad Calleigh because I've found you've changed the direction of my life for the better and I can't live without you," with that he pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket, causing Calleigh to suddenly gasp and throw her hand over her mouth.

"Horatio?" She softly uttered as tears welled in her eyes.

Horatio opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring as he made his apologies, "Sweetheart, I can't get down on one knee, but will you marry me?"

Calleigh couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her face as the crowd began chanting, counting each number down to zero when she managed to weakly answer, "Yes, oh yes Handsome." Horatio slid the ring on her finger, as fireworks began lighting up the sky, and then he captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Ben and Cassie walked closer and after the couple broke their kiss, congratulated them and told Horatio they looked forward to including him into their family as the band began playing "Old Lang Syne."

**THE END….Thanks to all my readers, hope the story was enjoyable. Can't say when I'll put out another, but will work toward that end.**


End file.
